


Oscuros Deseos

by CadiieMustang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Dark Harry Potter, Gryffindor Harry Potter, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Obsessive Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter, Top Harry
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadiieMustang/pseuds/CadiieMustang
Summary: En un universo alterno, Harry asistía a Hogwarts en la casa de Slytherin, siendo el mejor amigo de Draco. Desafortunadamente, Draco fallece en la segunda guerra mágica; él, en medio de su obsesión por tener a Draco nuevamente, crea un diario para poder viajar a otras realidades y buscar a quien, sabe, es el amor de su vida, hasta que cae en el universo original y ahora está en lucha contra su alter ego.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 73
Kudos: 125





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Portada hecha por Nina Dumont (@nina_dumont) .

**Oscuros Deseos**

**.**

_"Para los corazones ardientes,_

_La estabilidad_

_No es una opción"_ **.**

**.**

**P R Ó L O G O**

**.**

¿Has pensado en lo desastroso que es el amor en algunas ocasiones?

Es sencillo; todo comienza con cosas tan simples como poder estar, al menos un poco más cerca de aquella persona objeto de tus más intrínsecos deseos, disfrutar de su sola presencia y luego, aquello evoluciona al ser testigo de todo lo perfecto que puede ser aún con sus imperfecciones y eventualmente, estas agradecido por haberle conocido. Pero de pronto, todo aquello que conocías, cambia.

Ya no hay más sonrisas.

Ya no existen las miradas cómplices.

Ya no puedes sentir el sutil aroma de su loción vagar por ahí.

Ya no sientes la suavidad de su piel bajo tus manos.

Ya no tienes nada.

Y, sólo en ese momento, hay una encrucijada que debes resolver.

Llegar a la resiliencia.

O quedarte estancado en la negación y la ira.

Es más difícil la primera. Es más fácil caer en la locura gracias a la segunda.

Pero simplemente no puedes vivir sin ver sus ojos vivos una vez más.

Te decides.

Te obsesionas.

Le quieres para ti. No importa transgredir las leyes del tiempo espacio... esa es sólo una limitante vana y pequeña en cuanto al amor que sientes por él.

Estas dispuesto a cruzar a otros mundos.

Con tal de sentirte vivo una vez más.


	2. Capítulo I

**I**

Y aunque todos decían que había ganado, Harry sentía que la vida misma se desvanecía de entre sus dedos. El escenario era bélico, Hogwarts estaba casi destrozada, el aire frío soplaba entre los cimientos, corriendo y helando los cuerpos sin vida que se apilaban en lo que fue el área del gran salón.

Con todo eso, Harry veía que todos podían respirar con tranquilidad desde hace bastante tiempo.

Voldemort había muerto.

Y con él, todo el infierno que había creado en vida.

Harry sólo caminaba entre los pasillos improvisados, mirando entre las personas que habían luchado codo a codo con él en esa imposible guerra; algunos si los conocía, otros eran caras nuevas. Podía sonar cruel, pero tal vez todo eso era necesario para que el curso de la historia pudiera proseguir con un final feliz.

Aunque no para todos.

Y mucho menos para él.

En esos momentos, se convencía de que la vida tenía algo contra suya. Había perdido a sus padres a la tierna edad de un año; imposible poder recordarlos por cuenta propia, siempre había alguien que le hablaba de ellos y con todo eso, continuaba sintiéndose vacío. Soportar vivir once años y veranos posteriores a esa edad junto a unos parientes a quienes nunca le dieron una muestra de afecto. Ser objeto de burla sus primeros años en Hogwarts al ir en contra de la _naturaleza Potter_ y pertenecer a la casa de Salazar Slytherin.

Y con todo eso, no importaba mucho si gracias a ello, logró conocerle.

A él.

A su amor.

A Draco Malfoy.

Casi enseguida de conocerse, Draco se acercó a él aquel día del 1ro de septiembre de hace siete años haciéndole una oferta de amistad; y aunque en un principio Harry supo que era condicionada al ver el rostro mimado lleno de ambición, no le importó mucho si con ello lograba conocer más de aquel mundo de magia que le fue negado por once años.

Eventualmente, ese cariño por conveniencia fue evolucionando a un afecto real; la precaria infancia de Harry, era abismalmente contrastada con la vida llena de opulencia y amor que Draco tuvo —porque probablemente sus padres lo consintieron demasiado, y no ganarían un premio al padre del año, pero nadie podía negar que ese niño creció en un ambiente lleno de amor, al menos por parte de Narcissa—, por ello, Draco dedicó su vida entera a enseñarle a Harry todo lo que debía saber —aún con bromas de por medio referentes a su aspecto—; y Harry no podía negarse a aceptar todo ese interés que el otro profesaba hacia él.

No había día en que Harry anduviera sin Draco. Poco a poco, con mucho esfuerzo por parte de ambos, se convirtieron en los mejores amigos.

Probablemente por ello, los Malfoy fueron influenciados por las ideas de Harry, aquellas en las que reprobaba todo lo que tuviera relación con Voldemort, pues cualquiera podría ser el siguiente en la lista del mago más malvado de la historia, aún con una lealtad inquebrantable que habían mencionado muchos abyectos.

Si bien, Lucius decidió ser doble agente para poder salvaguardar a su familia, seguía menospreciando a los nacidos de muggles.

A Harry no, Harry era el mejor amigo de Draco y por su hijo, Lucius parecía tragarse todo lo que quisiera decir.

Draco se convirtió en el astro sol del pequeño universo de Harry, era de quien dependía por completo para una tarde de aventuras o para estudiar tediosamente para el siguiente examen de pociones. Su mejor amigo resaltaba del resto de sus compañeros de Slytherin quienes eran pequeños asteroides que le hacían la vida poco más llevadera con bromas hacia los Gryffindors y burlas a los Hufflepuff.

Incluso con Draco tenían un extraño ritual, pues en el mes de octubre, justo después de ingresar al ciclo escolar, él y su mejor amigo tenían la costumbre de jugar al escondite, tratando de esconderse uno del otro, pero siempre intentando encontrar al otro. ¿Había algún ganador? No, lo hacían solamente por diversión.

Draco era definitivamente _especial_.

Por ello, cuando en medio de la batalla final contra Voldemort y Draco literalmente se arrojó al centro de la línea de fuego entre el mundo mágico contra los mortífagos —sólo para protegerlo—, Harry sintió que se le escapaba el aire de los pulmones.

«Harry, nunca dejes de buscarme». Fue lo último que escuchó de Draco al momento de caer justo frente a él.

La ira lo consumió por completo. La rabia, la tristeza, la venganza por dañar a un ser amado fue el motor principal para que la pelea contra Voldemort fuera definitiva.

Cuando vio que el cuerpo de Voldemort se disolvía por completo y el viento de llevaba las cenizas, Harry corrió junto al cuerpo desahuciado de Draco. Su rostro se veía gris, acartonado, arrugado… muy contrario a la belleza indescriptible de quien se había convertido en su amor platónico. Narcissa, por lo que sabía, falleció enfrentándose a Bellatrix. Lucius estuvo junto a él, simplemente mirando con rostro acongojado el cuerpo inerte de su hijo.

Y no se había percatado que lloraba hasta que vio las lágrimas caer sobre el elegante traje sastre que tenía puesto su mejor amigo. La tela negra, empolvada, mojada y rota que iba acorde con el vestuario social de un funeral.

Ganaron todos… todos menos él.

El precio de su victoria fue la vida de la única persona que había aprendido a querer incondicionalmente.

Todos vitoreaban a su alrededor. Lo sintió repulsivo; él nunca quiso ser parte de esa maldita profecía, sólo lo hacía para que existiera un futuro junto a quien ahora yacía sin pulso entre sus brazos.

Poco después de la batalla, de una cena caliente y un brindis de victoria que le supo amargo, Harry se encerró en los libros de la sección prohibida de la escuela. La única forma de no enloquecer —pensaba—, era distraer su mente con aquello que lo conectaba con su persona perdida. Los libros siempre fueron los favoritos de Malfoy —muy a su pesar y de sus celos—, pues si Draco encontraba un escrito interesante, se olvidaba del mundo completo, incluso de él.

¿Qué mejor que honrar a los muertos que haciendo las cosas que ellos disfrutaban en vida?

Pasaba las páginas amarillentas y roídas por el tiempo, una por una, leyendo incansablemente las letras que se entrelazaban una a una, formando oraciones, ideas, hipótesis… y con todo eso, continuaba extrañando más y más el recuerdo de Draco; aún podía sentirlo a su lado, susurrando en la tranquilidad de su habitación compartida bajo la luz de la luna que se colaba por la pequeña ventana, algún párrafo que hubiese encontrado interesante en su paseo por la biblioteca.

Y él, sólo se dedicaba a escuchar. No había experiencia mejor en esta vida que la voz de Draco Malfoy mientras se relajaba por la noche.

Fue un jueves, dos meses después de la guerra, que Harry sintió una emoción más allá de la melancolía. El libro que cogió para esa tarde era azul y de pasta gruesa, las hojas parecían haber sido tratadas con plumas, pues no estaban desgastadas ni de colores extraños, y aún podía divisar el título del mismo grabado con dorado justo en el centro de la tapa.

No tardó mucho en leerlo y creer lo que su cerebro procesaba.

El mago que lo escribió había mencionado la teoría de la existencia de mundos paralelos al suyo. No describió pruebas, ni tampoco atinó a decir con claridad a donde se dirigía su idea central, sólo mencionaba que había ido al mundo muggle un día y detuvo su excursión en una Universidad Muggle donde muchas personas —aparentemente bastante inteligentes— estaban reunidas en una clase y en esta indicaban que nuestro universo no era el único que existía, si no que paralelamente había otras realidades que coexistían con la nuestra, en un plano diferente, pero simultáneo.

Es decir, en otra parte, existía otro Harry Potter; no sabía si igual a él, más tonto, más calvo, más inteligente… pero eso no fue lo que llenó su rostro de vida, ni que sus ojos bailaran de alegría.

Era la existencia de otro Draco.

O muchos Draco’s.

Tal vez diferentes al suyo, pues el de su mundo era perfecto, irrepetible, único.

 _Especial_.

Pero definitivamente, había otro Draco por ahí. Tal vez solo, sin compañía, sintiendo que le hacía falta un Harry.

Y ese era él.

_«Harry, nunca dejes de buscarme»._

Cerró con fuerza el libro y salió corriendo de la biblioteca para llegar a la sala común de Slytherin recién construida. Tenía que investigar mucho, no sabía cuanto tiempo se iba a llevar en realizar la loca idea que en su mente brilló como luces en el cielo un día de San Patricio. No podía realmente pensar con claridad y reflexionar si aquello que haría sería catastrófico, si de alguna forma alteraría el mundo en el que vivía; pero la moralidad salía por la ventana en cuanto recordaba cuanto anhelaba ver nuevamente esa sonrisa.

Una cosa era segura.

Sintió que su corazón volvió a latir.

Y no permitiría que volviera a detenerse.


	3. Capítulo II

**II**

Si existía algo que Draco detestaba, era las miradas llenas de rencor o lástima que le dirigía más de una persona cuando caminaba por los pasillos de la recién construida Hogwarts; aunque ante eso, no podía hacer mucho realmente, no al menos con todo su pasado a cuestas. Estaba decidido a terminar el curso completo de Octavo Grado en la escuela de Magia y Hechicería y nadie podría impedírselo. Después de la guerra, la familia Malfoy fue sometida a un juicio para debatir una implicación parcial o completa con los planes y afinidad hacia Voldemort; el hecho de que su madre decidió mentirle al Señor Oscuro —respecto a la supuesta muerte de Potter—, y que él no logró asesinar a Dumbledore —adicional al respaldo de Harry como testigo de ambos eventos—, fue suficiente para que los exoneraran de toda culpa. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero estaba eternamente agradecido con Potter por ello.

Y aún cuanto los multaron por mucha plata e inmuebles decomisados por el Ministerio, la familia Malfoy no cayó en ruina económica; sus padres quisieron comenzar una vida nueva en Francia, y apenas terminaron de firmar los documentos necesarios, empacaron pocas cosas que ellos consideraban indispensables y se fueron —dejándole a su disposición una de las bóvedas en Gringotts—. Pero él, de alguna forma, quería comenzar una desde cero por sí mismo, una nueva etapa donde los ideales de su familia no fueron la piedra angular de su filosofía de vida, y que, en cambio, todo eso marcara un nuevo camino que recorrer.

Por eso decidió regresar a cursar su último año en Hogwarts; quería graduarse y eventualmente, encontrar algún curso que pudiera realizar respecto a pociones, poner su negocio y empezar a limpiar lentamente el manchado apellido familiar que traía a cuestas. Sabía que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero era muy terco; demostraría al mundo entero cuan equivocados estaban respecto a él.

Poco antes de entrar a la escuela, se sometió a un procedimiento mágico para extraer la marca tenebrosa de su brazo —aun cuando le advirtieron que podía tener secuelas—, pues sentía que era necesario deshacerse de aquello si quería continuar; fue doloroso, no es como que tuviera un punto de comparación, pero podría jurar que así era sentir la maldición _cruciatus_ y el _sectumsempra_ juntos, agonía por dentro y por fuera. Afortunadamente, su avanzado conocimiento en artes oscuras —patrocinadas por la tía Bellatrix—, fue suficiente como para no perder el conocimiento ni caer en la locura.

Sabía que su retorno escolar significaría que ahora la víctima sería él. Aunque no le importaba, de una u otra forma, accedería a todo aquello que los demás quisieran externar de su persona. Lo merecía.

Aunque seguía odiándolo.

Y el más detestable de todos, era Harry Potter.

Podía sentir la intensa mirada del Jodido Niño que Vivió perforándole la nuca en cuanto se distraía un poco; no podía saber qué pasaba por su mente, pero sentía, por momentos, que prefería la repulsión con el que muchos pares de ojos le veían que la incertidumbre de la emoción desconocida con la que le miraba Harry. Y era gracias a la constante presencia del otro en su vida, tan cerca de él como para poder respirar el aroma natural de Potter, que sentía como los susurros a su alrededor disminuían considerablemente.

Después de todo, nadie quería quedar como un patán frente a Potter.

Aunque Harry no le dirigía una palabra, tampoco lo saludaba en el gran comedor, y mucho menos lo escogía como compañero de clases en las clases; pero sentía como sus ojos siempre le seguían. Por momentos, se llegaba a sentir como una presa ante los ojos del Harry depredador.

Incluso había veces donde llegaba a sentir escalofríos.

No quería pensar mucho en eso, de lo contrario, su hilo de ideas conduciría a una conclusión que era, por decir menos, improbable e imposible.

Al menos en esta vida.

Él se dedicaba a estudiar, a hacer lo que le correspondía y a agradecer cada noche, pues un día más en Hogwarts era un día menos que le restaba para salir de ahí. Lejos de esas ideas locas, escapando de esos sentimientos que lentamente lo iban atrapando.

—Draco, préstame tus apuntes de Pociones. —Pansy se apareció frente a él en la biblioteca, la cual era el refugio preferido de los Slytherin —si no querían ser molestados—, además de la cancha de Quidditch cuando tenían entrenamiento o partido —donde ellos solían ser quienes pinchaban con sus comentarios a los demás—.

—Seguro, no te matará devolverme el favor comprándome algunos bocadillos, ¿cierto? —dijo Draco mostrándole el pergamino que bien ya tenía memorizado. Si bien prometió ser una mejor persona, eso no incluía hacer caridad.

—De verdad…, no das paso sin beneficio a cambio —respondió Pansy, sin perder la elegancia propia de una chica ambiciosa—. Ten por seguro que los tendrás hoy al anochecer en la sala común.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a estudiar? —Preguntó Draco sin dejar de menear la pluma en el tintero.

—Paso, necesito guardar mis mejores cartas para que me ayudes en los finales —respondió guiñando un ojo—. Además, tengo que regresar con Blaise, lo dejé solo en la sala común rodeado de puros niñatos de primer grado que lo tienen vuelto loco.

—¿Venganza? —Preguntó curioso, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Ninguna. Pero creo que considerará mejor su respuesta cuando le diga que me preste sus apuntes. —Ahora la sonrisa en su rostro era traviesa, como si una pequeña niña robara un dulce de caramelo del dulcero de la abuela antes de comer.

—Eres mala. —Draco sonrió—. Por eso me caes mejor.

—Gracias, es todo un honor. ¿Te vemos para la cena?

—Cuenta con eso. 

Draco vio a Pansy desaparecer por el pasillo de la biblioteca. Ellos eran los únicos que le quedaban en todo el lugar con quienes podía entablar una conversación decente, algo donde intercambiaran ideas, ironías, críticas, complicidades… eran los únicos a quienes podía considerar amigos. También tenía a sus escasos compañeros del equipo de Quidditch, con quienes entrenaba y disfrutaba una de sus actividades favoritas en el mundo.

Y aún así, a veces, se sentía _tan solo_.

Era una soledad muy extraña; era recordar al pequeño niño de once años que veía y envidiaba la relación tan real que tenía Potter con sus secuaces. Era sentir deseos de estar ahí y acaparar toda la atención del sujeto que se atrevió a negar su amistad a alguien como él. Aunque bueno, a estas alturas de la historia, tal vez podía comprender por qué Harry hizo todo aquello.

Solo un poco de empatía ante la persona que había ayudado a librarle a él y a sus papás de un sitio tan terrible como lo era Azkaban.

Alzó sus ojos frente a la ventana frente a él y se quedó inmerso en el oscuro cielo azul de fuera. Percatándose de la hora, decidió que era todo lo que podía leer por ese día; tendría que madrugar para ir a entrenar un poco a la cancha antes de clases, pues el próximo partido contra Ravenclaw se acercaba peligrosamente.

Recogió sus cosas, guardando cuidadosamente sus pergaminos y plumas en el pequeño portafolio que le regaló Blaise y arrojó un tempo, indicando que era cerca de las nueve de la noche; ya había pasado la hora de la cena, y no quería parecer ridículo llegando cuando todos seguramente ya habían terminado. Esperaba que Pansy le hubiese guardado un pedazo de tarta.

Caminó hacia su dormitorio y se extrañó al no ver a nadie alrededor; tal vez si se diera la media vuelta y se dirigiera al comedor podría encontrarlos ahí. Rápido desechó la idea y continuó caminando, ese día, por extraño que pareciera, no tenía mucho animo de ver a nadie en especial.

Draco se paró delante de la piedra que daba acceso a su casa, sonrío un poco y recitó la clave temporal.

—Potter apesta.

La piedra se recorrió, dejando ver un pequeño pasillo y él lo atravesó. El decorado de su casa había cambiado con la remodelación del castillo; si bien conservaba su distinguido color verde esmeralda, se veía menos lúgubre ahora con sillones de piel nuevos y muebles de caoba recién pulidos. Además de algunas luces cálidas en las esquinas y decoraciones plateadas que brillaban.

Al caminar por el pasillo que daba a su dormitorio, recordó que Pansy le prometió dejarle unos bocadillos a cambio de sus apuntes, por lo que regresó a la sala común y se sorprendió de ver la sombra de alguien proyectada en la chimenea. Eran pocos los Slytherin que regresaron a Hogwarts. La mayoría de ellos eran de nuevo ingreso, y por ello era extraño ver a alguien en las mazmorras cuando era la hora de la cena, más específicamente en la sala común.

Se acercó sigiloso, no quería asustar a nadie, y tampoco quería llevarse sorpresas desagradables. Quería decirle a Pansy y Blaise que su plan de espantarlo había fracasado rotundamente, pero, al contrario, quedó casi petrificado al ver como la silueta de la persona se levantaba de su lugar y quedaba justo frente a él.

Piel ligeramente bronceada por el sol.

Un par de centímetros más bajo que él.

Lentes perfectamente pasados de moda sobre el tabique de su nariz que cubrían unos rebeldes ojos color verde.

Una cicatriz en forma de rayo sobre su frente.

Un pulcro y elegante atuendo negro y sobre él, una capa con el escudo de la casa Slytherin sobre su pecho.

Una sonrisa cínica, digna de un integrante de la casa de Salazar.

Por un instante, dejó de respirar.

—Al fin te encontré, Draco.

Draco pensó que era una broma de mal gusto.


	4. Capítulo III

**III**

Poco tiempo después de la Guerra Mágica, Harry sintió que algo dentro de él _cambió_.

No fue algo repentino, más bien, fue una transición gradual; como si en él emergiera el fruto de algo que intentó negar durante mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, se sentía tan natural como lo era respirar.

Los besos con Ginny eran buenos. Las caricias eran mucho mejor… pero siempre que estaba con ella, sentía que le faltaba _algo_. Era una sensación efímera en comparación a lo todo lo que emergía cuando estaba junto a ella, pero no podía ignorarla; era un recordatorio constante de que algo no estaba bien.

Incapaz de mentirle más, antes de iniciar su último curso en Hogwarts, decidió ser franco y contarle sus inquietudes una noche bajo la oscuridad de su habitación en Grimmauld Place; fue totalmente honesto en cuanto a lo hermoso que era estar con ella, pues a medida que transcurría el tiempo, sentía como lentamente una bruma negra bullía en su interior, susurrando sigiloso un nombre y apellido que no podía sacarse de la mente.

Ginny, tan dulce, tan comprensiva, y tan temeraria, se atrevió a darle forma real por primera vez.

 _Draco Malfoy_.

Y la extraña atracción que sentía por él.

«Era obvio en realidad.» Dijo Ginny mientras le acariciaba su cabello imposible de peinar. «Ron me contó lo que sucedió en la mansión Malfoy, y para ser sinceros, desde sexto grado tenías una rara obsesión con él. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que supieras lo que querías realmente». La tranquilidad con la cuál ella —quien se suponía era su amor— le decía que resultaba evidente la tensión sexual no resuelta que tenía por otra persona, le sorprendía.

Era desconcertante.

«No me debes ninguna explicación, a veces así es.» Harry la escuchaba, y se abrazaba más a ella de lo que nunca estuvo. Olía a fresas frescas con un poco de campo y sol; aun así, no le bastaba para sentirse bien. Se sentía un pequeño niño perdido en medio del mar de nuevas sensaciones, aferrándose a la única tabla de estabilidad emocional que conocía. «Harry, debes de hacer las cosas bien. Mereces ser feliz».

Esa noche, lloró como nunca lo había hecho.

Eventualmente regresó a Hogwarts, muy decidido a, por una vez, ser egoísta y no pensar en nadie más que en él; abrirse paso y ser directos con Draco, decirle que le veía, que sentía por él algo y quería saber junto a él de qué se trataba. Pero apenas lograron pasar el día de la selección de casas y toda la escuela hizo un revuelo cuando le vieron andar entre los pasillos.

Nadie creía que los miembros más antiguos de Slytherin regresarían, todos asociaban que habían huido, se habían encerrado o algo similar; pero verlos ahí, desafiando ese hecho tan rotundo como lo era que los miembros de la casa de Salazar no era bienvenidos, les provocó una emoción primitiva que pocos podían expresar correctamente.

 _Miedo_.

Y poco a poco, comenzó una guerra fría contra Slytherin por parte de las otras casas; más específicamente contra Draco Malfoy. Susurraban palabras hirientes para provocarle, algunas veces le escondían sus cosas e incluso, muy disimuladamente y en raras ocasiones, tenían la osadía de empujarle o ponerle el pie para que se tropezara.

Draco… nunca hizo algo. Ni lanzaba maleficios, ni los insultaba, ni tampoco lanzaba miradas asesinas.

Harry se sentía en conflicto; aunque ya estaba decidido en ser franco, había algo que, aun cuando lo negara, le marcaba demasiado. Él era el Niño que Vivió y héroe del mundo mágico y Draco Malfoy era un ex —hasta donde sabía— mortífago. Eso no se escuchaba bien por ningún lado; la opinión social, las apariencias… todo aquello que antes no era relevante, se volvió esencial al momento de dejarse ver en público.

¿Qué peso tendría el nombre de Harry si se le vinculara con un ex partidario de la idea del genocidio de los muggles? Pensarían, claro, que habló en favor de la familia Malfoy por algo más allá que sólo la verdad; podrían incluso llegar a alegar juicio comprometido si llegara a rebelar abiertamente algún sentimiento privilegiado hacia el heredero de los Malfoy.

Quería ser egoísta… pero no a costa de que aquello le costara a Draco o incluso, a él mismo la libertad.

Transcurrieron las semanas, y él no se acercaba a saludarlo. No quería dar un paso en falso, pero quería que todo el acoso que le era dirigido a Draco cesara por completo. Por eso, decidió estar siempre en todos lados donde el otro estuviera; en el gran comedor se sentaba muy cerca de Draco, en las clases que compartían, decidía estar en la mesa detrás de él, en los pasillos, decidía caminar a su ritmo para que le vieran cerca de él.

Estaba siempre en la orbita de Draco. Sus límites llegaban a los entrenamientos de Quidditch, la biblioteca o los dormitorios; no podía protegerlo en esos lugares, pero estaba seguro de que ahí tiene a sus compañeros de casa, ellos no podrían tratarle mal.

Algunos días después de eso, sus ojos ya estaban acostumbrados a la silueta de Draco. Apenas entraba a su visión periférica y de forma involuntaria ya había escaneado todo a tres metros a la redonda, detectando alguna anomalía que él pudiera remendar para hacerle la estancia en Hogwarts más llevadera.

Pero mientras pasaba el tiempo, en él nacía la indomable necesidad de acercarse más y más a Draco. Era hipnotizante la mirada plateada que brillaba cuando parecía nadie lo veía; era increíble lo fino que era siendo alto y delgado, aun cuando lo cubría con las capas escolares. Se sorprendía más de una vez contemplando los labios ligeramente rosados que creaba armonía con el resto de su cara.

Hermione le expresó con preocupación y curiosidad, la —no tan— reciente obsesión que sentía hacia Draco, y Ron le recordó que lucía igual de bruto que a sus dieciséis. En aquel tiempo, tenía el pretexto de sospechar y andar detrás de él porque estaban en guerra y el otro tenía ideas radicales, pero ahora…

Si tan solo supieran que, aquello que surgió hace dos años, no hizo más que crecer en su interior; como una pequeña flor que, en medio de la adversidad, comienza a florecer.

Harry ya no estaba tan convencido de ser un Gryffindor a estas alturas. En estos momentos, carecía de ser sincero, y de tener el valor de enfrentar incluso a quienes eran sus amigos y se suponía lo querrían incondicionalmente.

Sentía como lentamente comenzaba a perder la paciencia con las emociones que emergían desde su interior. No podía controlar las exageradas miradas —como decían Ron y Hermione—que le dirigía a Draco, tampoco podía evitar estar más y más cerca de él para oler el aroma a yerbabuena que provenía del rubio. Eran impulsos que deseaba no fueran tan evidentes, pero fallaba finalmente en el intento, pues sólo de esa forma, podía amenizar su alma, al menos en esos momentos.

Pero todo cambió ese día. Fue un viernes, era la hora de la cena en el gran comedor y todos los estudiantes disfrutaban de un cuantioso festín.

Todos menos él.

Y aunque en un inicio logró comer un poco de pollo y verduras, creyendo que Draco no llegó porque estaba con sus amigos, fue el momento en que vio a Pansy Parkinson y a Blaise entrando por las puertas del gran comedor que algo en él despertó.

Draco Malfoy no estaba con ellos.

—¿Harry? —Preguntaron Ron y Hermione simultáneamente. Vieron como se quedaba estático, similar a un _petrificus totalus_. Casi como si dejara de respirar.

—Yo… tengo que irme.

Con una rapidez digna de un cazador de Quidditch, Harry se levantó de la mesa, dejando su plato a medio comer y corrió hasta salir del salón y surgió en él una desesperación que no podía comprender, ¿dónde comenzaba a buscarle? No tenía muchas opciones, pero todos los lugares estaban tan alejados unos de otros que llegó a desesperarse.

Intentó tranquilizarse y comenzó a moverse directo a la cancha de Quidditch, pues a lo largo de las últimas semanas, supo que Draco había estado más tranquilo cuando estaba practicando solo a horas no comunes; tal vez la soledad le otorgaba cierta paz. Al no verle cerca, ni observar que las cosas comunes para entrenar estuvieran en el pasto, decidió caminar al siguiente sitio.

Corrió como un maniaco, casi tropezando con sus propios pies. Al llegar cerca de las puertas de la biblioteca, vio a lo lejos andar la silueta de Draco rumbo a las mazmorras; por un segundo, su alma se tranquilizó, más volvió a alterarse al recordar que no le había visto comer desde la merienda de la tarde.

Tal vez esa era su oportunidad para iniciar un acercamiento.

Comenzó a seguirlo, muy despacio y a una distancia prudente para no ser visto o percibido. Era una suerte que todos los estudiantes estuvieran juntos en el gran comedor; de esa forma, no tendría que privarse de hablar con Draco e intercambiar algo más de miradas furtivas.

Al llegar a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin, Harry se detuvo detrás de un poste, esperando a que Draco mencionara la contraseña de la semana para poder abordarlo dentro de su casa; le daría la ventaja de entablar una conversación en su territorio, pero todo bajo sus términos. Después de todo, él propiciaría ese primer contacto.

Lo vio sonreír por unos momentos.

—Potter apesta.

Y la piedra se recorrió delante de él.

Harry frunció el ceño, ¿de verdad que tendría que decir que él mismo apestaba? Bueno, sólo a él tenían que sucederle ese tipo de cosas. Al ver que el cuadro se cerró nuevamente, se acercó, con una determinación envidiable, hasta quedar frente a la piedra que daba acceso a la casa Slytherin.

—Potter apesta —susurró, sólo lo suficientemente alto para que sea lo que le escuchara, le permitiera entrar.

Si alguien pudiera oírle aquello, resultaría una de las ironías más extrañas; la piedra se movió y le permitió la entrada. El primer paso que dio fue el que resultó más pesado, como si entrara a otro mundo muy distinto y a su vez, muy semejante a él. No era secreto que, al momento de entrar a Hogwarts, casi fue seleccionado para pertenecer a Slytherin, por lo cual, algunas veces, se preguntaba qué hubiese sucedido de no haberle insistido al Sombrero Seleccionador que _no_ le colocara ahí, cuan diferente fuera su vida vistiendo el verde y plata en lugar del rojo y amarillo.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala común, lleno de color verde y negro tan profundos… sentía ahogarse en ellos, como si estar ahí fuera algo tan ajeno y emocionante a la vez. Pronto vio a Draco parado justo en medio del lugar, dando por completo la espalda a donde él estaba y se acercó lentamente a él.

—Al fin te encontré, Draco.

Harry se detuvo abruptamente en donde estaba. Esa voz fue como escucharse a si mismo en un eco interminable a las afueras de Hogsmeade, cerca de la casa de los gritos. Pero juraba que él no había dicho esas palabras.

Volvió a cobrar valor y se acercó nuevamente, solo hasta que la luz pudiera alumbrarlo a él y darle mejor visión de lo que sucedía en ese momento.

Aunque tal vez, hubiese preferido no hacerlo.

Frente a él, estaba su reflejo. Como un espejo, un espejo mágico que le rebelaba una versión muy diferente de sí mismo.

Mirada rebelde y desafiante que veía con un increíble cariño a Draco, cubierto por una capa con el bordado de la casa Slytherin. Le vio sonreírle a Draco y después voltear a verle a él, cambiando por completo el brillo de sus ojos a un opaco que reflejaba un evidente desdén.

—Ah, eres el Harry de este mundo.

Draco volteó a verlo en ese momento, y pudo ver el momento perfecto donde el puchero que tenía en su boca se transformaba en asombro total. Lo veía a él, y de nueva cuenta volvía sus ojos al otro.

Harry creyó, por un momento, que sí se tropezó corriendo y ahora estaba desmayado a las afueras del colegio.

Debía ser un sueño.

O eso deseaba creer.


	5. Capítulo IV

**IV**

Harry veía como Minerva McGonagall apretaba el puente de su nariz antes de mirarlos nuevamente; su seño estaba totalmente fruncido, era evidente el disgusto que sentía en ese momento. Estaban todos en la oficina más elegante de la escuela, era ella quien ocupaba la silla detrás del escritorio del Director de Hogwarts y a sus lados, estaban los retratos restaurados de todos los anteriores directores de la escuela; al parecer, nada lograba calmar esa molestia tan grande que sentía.

Y, aun así, sabía lo que venía después del momento en que cruzara sus brazos justo sobre su pecho.

—¿Por qué siempre que suceden cosas extrañas se encuentran ustedes involucrados?

Draco, Ron, Hermione, Harry… e incluso el otro Harry suspiraron con pesar por eso. No podían refutar que aquello era verdad, en todos los años, siempre que se avecinaba una tragedia en el mundo mágico, el trío de Oro estaba involucrado hasta las narices. Y por alguna razón, Draco —al parecer— se unió a esa regla dorada en su sexto año.

Era claro que el último no fue porque lo deseara…

—Y usted —dijo McGonagall mirando al Harry que poseía la capa con el escudo de la casa Slytherin—, me gustaría que explicara el motivo de su tan… inesperada y no tan afable visita.

—De donde yo provengo hemos derrotado a Voldemort, y al parecer, aquí sucedió lo mismo —respondió encogiendo los hombros—. No tenía mucho qué hacer allí, ni tampoco amigos. Por lo que decidí viajar entre dimensiones para poder ayudar en lo que pudiera para asegurar que en todos los universos no triunfe _El que no debe ser nombrado_.

—Qué noble de su parte. —McGonagall sonrió cortésmente, y en seguida deshizo esa sonrisa para mirarlo fijamente—. Ahora, quiero el verdadero motivo, señor Potter, si es que usted en realidad es Harry Potter. No me obligue a utilizar el _Veritaserum_.

Harry Slytherin sonrió. Al parecer en este universo, la profesora McGonagall era más inteligente que la de su mundo.

—Puede intentar usarlo, aunque si le soy sincero, en mi universo soy bueno en pociones, y hace tiempo descubrí junto con mi colega un antídoto para que el efecto del _Veritaserum_ sea anulado por completo. Es un prototipo, no sabemos cuanto tiempo duren los efectos… por lo que tendrá que confiar en mi palabra por el momento.

—Eso podría ser una trampa, ¿no? —dijo Ron mirando al Harry de su mundo y al otro Harry; aquel lucía más confiado, atrevido, con total ambición y control de sus emociones. Todo un perfecto Slytherin como los colores de su corbata.

—Podría, Señor Weasley. —McGonagall mantuvo la serenidad que tanto la caracterizaba—. Pero como vertí un poco de la poción de la verdad en el té que les ofrecí hace unos momentos, podría significar que hay algo de razón en sus palabras.

Draco no podía procesar la información que escuchaba, estaba totalmente escéptico cuando Harry —el de su mundo— entró a la sala común y le vio junto a su doble. Pensó que se trataba de un engaño, que uno de ambos estaba usando Poción multijugos y todo era una broma. Pero cuando el Harry que llevaba el escudo de Slytherin se acercó a él y le dijo que con gusto respondería todas sus dudas frente a la directora del colegio, tuvo que darle algo de crédito a lo que veía.

¿Diferentes dimensiones?

¿Un Harry Potter en Slytherin?

¿Acaso el universo se puso al revés?

¿Qué seguía, un Draco Hufflepuff?

Si, como no.

—Lo que sí podemos saber, es que no deberías de estar aquí. —La voz de McGonagall era seria, y en ningún momento bajó la varita que apuntaba cada cierto momento hacia el _otro_ Harry—. ¿Cómo te devolvemos a tu mundo?

—No pueden —contestó Harry de Slytherin—. Cuando viajaba entre universos, caí en un agujero negro y se destruyó por error lo que usaba como _traslador_. —En seguida, sacó un remedo de diario que estaba parcialmente destruido, lo abrió un poco y muchas hojas partidas cayeron al piso.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardarías en repararlo o en hacer uno nuevo?

—Con este diario, fueron casi tres meses de preparativos. Lo cree con ayuda de científicos muggles que me orientaban. Ellos pusieron el ingenio, yo la magia. —Harry dejó caer el diario en el escritorio, el sonido resonó en toda la habitación—. Eventualmente tuve que hacerles un _Obliviate_.

Por un instante, todos sintieron escalofríos por la crudeza con la cual hablaba el Harry de Slytherin. Era egoísta, y si bien, lo hizo para que los muggles no se enteraran de su mundo, fue muy irresponsable en primer lugar solicitar su ayuda para crear un artefacto así, pues si bien, no era del todo incorrecto su uso —porque fue el primero en su clase, al menos que se conociera—, conllevaba a usar magia muy antigua, difícil de clasificar si era prohibida o no.

—¿Realmente perteneces a Slytherin? —Hermione preguntó realmente intrigada. Era difícil para ella imaginarse a Harry siendo… tan así.

—Si, desde un inicio el sombrero seleccionador me colocó en esa casa —respondió Harry sonriendo—. Y no pudo haber sido de mejor ayuda Draco para disuadirme a pertenecer ahí.

Harry Slytherin volteó su profunda mirada hacia Draco, quien le veía sorprendido, curioso, extraño…

—¿Y qué le ocurrió a Draco en tu mundo?

Pudo ser una sencilla pregunta formulada por un inocente Ronald Weasley debido a la curiosidad del momento, pero todo el cuarto se ensombreció, las luces de la oficina fluctuaron y perdieron el brillo y el aire que entraba por la ventana parecía más gélido.

Harry —el Harry Gryffindor—, sabía que eso ocurría cuando sus emociones estaban incontroladas. Era magia en su estado más primitivo y puro.

—Murió en batalla.

La escueta respuesta fue todo lo que necesitaron todos para saber que aquel era un tema sensible, y que si querían seguir conservando el Hogwarts restaurado que tenían, no tenían que volver a hablar de ello. Al menos no hasta que todo estuviera en orden y en un ambiente controlado.

Nuevamente las luces se encendieron y el calor volvió a llenar el cuarto.

—Bueno, como no sabemos hasta cuando el señor Potter… que no es de nuestro mundo pueda irse, y necesita quedarse aquí donde lo podamos tener vigilado. —Minerva se quedó callada unos momentos, caminó hasta donde reposaba en una vitrina el Sombrero Seleccionador y se volteó a verlos nuevamente—. Espero que no le importe que coloque el Sombrero nuevamente en su cabeza, sólo necesito asegurarme de que haré los movimientos adecuados para que se encuentre en la casa temporal.

—Nunca me sentí más listo. —Y por primera vez en la noche, el Harry de Slytherin sonrió realmente emocionado; se sentó rápido en la silla frente al escritorio y se quedó muy tranquilo en ese lugar.

—Primero haré una prueba con el señor Weasley. —McGonagall señaló a Ron y lo instó a que se acercara hacia ella. —Muy bien, ahora veamos si no cambió ya su casa.

—Ja, nuevamente Weasley… —El sombrero seleccionador se quedó callado un breve momento—, ¿no te había colocado en Gryffindor hace 8 años?

—Bueno, al parecer sigue en óptimas condiciones —respondió Ron, tal vez con un poco de miedo de haber existido la posibilidad de cambiarlo de casa tan radicalmente.

—Excelente. —McGonagall se acercó a Harry Slytherin y le colocó el sombrero sobre su cabellera indomable.

—Veo tanto talento en ti, y aunque yo no te he asignado ninguna casa en el pasado, sé que sin duda perteneces a… —el sombrero guardó un segundo y continuó: — Slytherin.

Los presentes se quedaron asombrados de la decisión tan pronta que tomó el Sombrero para asignarlo a una casa. La determinación que llevaba a cuestas el Harry Slytherin era admirable, tanto como para que el Sombrero fuera tan tajante en su decisión.

Harry Slytherin dejó el sombrero sobre el escritorio y los miró a todos sonriendo. Parecía seguro —y hasta petulante— que aquello iba a suceder.

—Caso resuelto —dijo McGonagall caminando rumbo a la salida, para instar a los demás a seguirla—. Necesito llevarte a las mazmorras y presentarte a tu jefe de casa, conseguirte más uniformes y ordenar tus horarios escolares para que puedas trabajar en hacer nuevamente tu _traslador_. Será un problema poder distinguirte del otro tú…

—Ah, no se preocupe, estos son de utilería, tengo una buena visión —dijo Harry Slytherin guardando los lentes redondos pasados de moda en el bolsillo de su capa—. Y preferiría que me llamara sólo Harry, y que el otro fuera Potter, para evitar confusiones.

Harry Gryffindor podía ver como su otro yo caminaba junto a la directora de Hogwarts, tan elegante, altivo, distinguido, con el ego inflado hasta las nubes, muy similar a…

—Señor Malfoy, apúrese. Necesito que le enseñe todas las reglas de las casas, no quiero que se aproveche de algo y mencione que eso no existía en su mundo.

Antes de irse, Draco le volteó a ver; tenía la sensación de querer decirle algo, pero al segundo se arrepentía y cerraba la boca. Comenzó a caminar, siguiendo los pasos hacia donde se dirigía McGonagall y Harry Slytherin; pronto le fueron secundados por Hermione y Ron, quienes aún estaban digiriendo lo que sucedía en ese momento. Lo más sencillo era saber que había otro Harry, un Harry que iba a Slytherin… lo difícil era saber toda la vida de ese otro yo. Tal vez en ese mundo no era mejor amigo de Ron ni de Hermione, tal vez nunca se conocieron ni se hicieron amigos… probablemente en otros mundos sucedió una historia similar a esa o no.

—¿Te arrepientes? —La voz del sombrero seleccionador lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Te arrepientes de haberme pedido no ponerte en Slytherin? —Preguntó el sombrero—. Él es todo lo que pudiste ser de haberte quedado en la casa que pensé originalmente para ti.

Harry no lo sabía. No tenía idea si eso era sólo un reflejo de todo lo que renunció por estar ahí, parado, vistiendo una corbata roja con amarillo y un león bordado en el escudo de su capa.

—Yo siempre lo supe. Tú eres más un Slytherin que un Gryffindor.

Nuevamente, Harry estaba confundido.


	6. Capítulo V

**V**

Cuando muchos alumnos de Slytherin decidieron no regresar a terminar sus estudios, McGonagall les resolvió que cada uno de ellos pudiera tener habitación propia, o compartirla con una persona en caso de no querer estar solos. Blaise roncaba mucho, y no podía compartir habitación con Pansy puesto era una mujer; por lo que Draco decidió tener su propio espacio, unos aposentos donde él se sintiera tranquilo si quería llorar a mitad de la noche —porque tendrá cara dura todo el día, pero había veces en que no podía más y terminaba frustrado en su cama—, o simplemente desvelarse leyendo en la calma de la soledad.

Sin embargo, al parecer la vida seguía empeñada con él, cobrando facturas que no eran suyas… o eso quería creer para no aceptar esa racha de mala suerte, porque tener a un Harry —que no era un Gryffindor— siendo instalado por McGonagall en su habitación, era como de las peores bromas en el mundo.

Draco comenzaba a creer en esa extraña Ley de Murphy que leyó en los libros muggles de la biblioteca. O, mejor dicho, confirmar que él era la ironía encarnada en persona.

La directora conjuró un hechizo para ampliar la habitación de Draco un par de metros, y de una pequeña piedra que sacó de una esquina, formó una cama muy similar a la suya y siendo separada solo por un pequeño taburete de madera entre ambas.

—¿Por qué tengo que compartir habitación? —Cuestionó ya más enojado, de verdad que era una invasión a la propiedad ajena todo eso.

—Necesito mantener al señor Harry muy vigilado, no quiero que el Ministerio se involucre por el momento —respondió McGonagall al tiempo que conjuraba más cosas y se iban colocando sobre la cama recién aparecida—. Y usted es el prefecto de la casa.

Si, las cosas iban de mal en peor.

—Como sea. —Draco sólo asintió sin ganas y se sentó sobre su cama e hizo presión sobre el puente de su nariz; todo lo que pasó durante ese día era demasiado. Sólo quería irse a dormir y que ese dolor de cabeza desapareciera.

—Le aseguro que no tendrá ninguna queja sobre mí —dijo Harry caminando hacia el armario y colgando la capa de Slytherin en su lugar.

—No prometas cosas que no podrás cumplir. —McGonagall sonrió. Si con un Harry Potter en esta vida, las cosas que pasaban en el mundo eran de lo más inusual… no quería pensar qué sucedería con dos. Aunque éste merecía el beneficio de la duda. Después de todo, pertenece a Slytherin, y ellos se distinguen por la sensatez y astucia—. Mañana lo espero en mi oficina a primera hora para aclarar unas cosas, buenas noches.

McGonagall salió de la habitación y dejó a ambos solos sumidos en un total silencio. Draco ya le había explicado las reglas de convivencia en Hogwarts, todo lo que se podía o no hacer a las afueras del castillo, una breve historia de lo que había sucedido en ese mundo respecto a Voldemort y la evidente discriminación que notaría respecto al repudio contra los miembros de Slytherin.

Harry sintió que todo aquello iba de maravilla; las cosas eran demasiado diferentes de este mundo y del suyo. Y en toda esa plática, vio una ventaja y una similitud: aquí, era evidente que el _otro_ él no se llevaba con Draco —por el simple hecho que en ese mundo quedó en Gryffindor, sin mencionar la cara de desconcierto del rubio al verlo en la sala común de Slytherin, bastante obvio que no lo esperaba—; y el otro más significativo…

Draco, _este_ Draco, era _casi_ igual al de su mundo.

Tenía la misma mirada arrogante, con ese brillo único que sólo le provocaba a rendirse a sus pies, ¿cómo se sentiría que pronunciara su nombre con ese ímpetu que lo caracterizaba? ¿cómo sería someterse nuevamente a sus caprichos, complacer ese espíritu indomable que tanto amaba?

Harry vio a Draco tomar su pijama y dirigirse al baño, después de un par de minutos, salió y caminó hasta su cama sin verle ni un solo instante y le vio cobijarse, tapando totalmente su cuerpo, incluso la cabeza. Sonrió, reconociendo hábilmente ese hábito, pues el Draco de su mundo solía hacerlo también; se acercó nuevamente a la capa que recién colgó en el armario y sacó una bolsa de frituras que arrojó sobre la cama del otro quien, asustado, sólo se irguió sobre sí mismo y frunció el ceño al ver lo que había sobre él.

—¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó sosteniendo la bolsa entre ellos.

—Tienes dolor de cabeza porque no has comido nada en al menos seis horas —contestó Harry desvistiéndose totalmente desinhibido—. Cómelo, te ayudará.

Draco abrió sus ojos un poco por la sorpresa y se quedó pensando unos segundos cómo era que ese Harry supiera que todo era por un dolor de cabeza, y que, además, supiera cuál es su botana de media noche favorita.

—Gracias. —Tal vez era por sentirse agobiado, pero quiso ser un poco agradecido con un gesto tan desinteresado y se llevó una recompensa que nunca creyó tener.

Harry Potter le estaba sonriendo.

Era una escena muy inusual de ver y de creer que sucediera algún día. Podía ver como unos hoyuelos se enmarcaban en esa mueca optimista que tenía Harry en su rostro. Apostaba a que eso no podría ocurrir ni en un millón de años; al menos no un acto tan bondadoso dirigido hacia él. No era un secreto —al menos para Pansy y Blaise— el que Draco sintiera una atracción hacia los ojos verdes de Harry, el esmeralda que combinaba perfectamente con los colores de Slytherin, y de los que nunca se cansaba de contemplar cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

Sin mencionar que, aun cuando era un poco más bajo, el Harry Potter que estaba frente a él tenía un cuerpo fornido, trabajado… como si fuera el fruto del trayecto de una vida de trabajos forzados.

—¿No sientes curiosidad? —Harry se puso el chándal del pijama frente a él, parándose junto a la cama de Draco. 

—¿De qué?

—Del verdadero motivo por el que estoy aquí.

—¿No lo dijiste ya? —Draco sólo vio como el Harry frente a él se reía de forma muy extraña. Casi maniaca.

—¿De verdad creíste que era tan loable como para cruzar dimensiones sólo por ayudar a otros? —Draco asintió un poco, pues verdaderamente creyó eso. Es lo que ha hecho el Harry de su mundo desde que tenía once años—. No, Draco… no soy tan estúpido o un Gryffindor como para arriesgar mi vida por otros mundos que no sean el mío.

Draco sintió una punzada extraña en su interior, eran sus instintos hablando; algo no estaba bien. Y él siempre confiaba en ellos, por lo que se recorrió sobre su cama, intentando alejarse lo más posible de él.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué? Si saliste victorioso ahí, si todo en tu mundo estaba bien…

—Me faltaba alguien —interrumpió Harry, aproximándose más y más a él.

Draco creyó por un momento que se trataba de sus padres fallecidos. No creía que se tratara de sus amigos Gryffindors porque evidentemente nunca los trató al estar en casas _enemigas_. Tanto fue su desconcierto, que bajó sus defensas y permitió que el otro se acercara hasta quedar sobre él.

Estaba atrapado entre el colchón de su cama y el corpulento cuerpo de Harry. De pronto, sintió que el calor se incrementó a su alrededor; sentía sus mejillas acaloradas y comenzó a sudar.

Ansiedad.

—Me faltas tú. 

Y Harry le besó. Los labios del otro se movían con tranquilidad sobre los suyos y él no sabía cómo responder; era un contacto ligero, casi suave y confortable, transmitiendo en esa trémula caricia un cariño infinito que jamás creyó que alguien pudiera proporcionarle.

Lentamente, Harry dejó de besarle con suavidad y los dientes del otro se cerraron con fuerza de un momento a otro, mordiendo su labio inferior. Draco intentó ignorar la tormenta de sensaciones que amenazaba con caer sobre su mente; quería descubrir si aquello era parte de una dulce pesadilla, producto de su cansancio y falta de alimento. Hasta que un hormigueo en sus labios le trajo al presente, sólo para enfocar su vista en la mirada esmeralda que le observaba fijamente.

El dolor le hizo saber que todo aquello fue real.

Fue raro.

Extraño.

Cumplir su fantasía más anhelada se sentía jodidamente bien.

Aunque sea de una forma retorcida.


	7. Capítulo VI

**VI**

Draco abrió sus ojos al sentir los tenues rayos de luz bañando su rostro, talló sus párpados y terminó por abrirlos, observando las delgadas telas de seda que decoraban su cama estilo victoriano. Normalmente mantenía las cortinas cubriendo la ventana —sinceramente, no era bueno que lo primero que viera al despertar fuera un calamar gigante rondando el cuarto—, pero por alguna razón, ahora estaba abierta; podía ver el agua turbia, algas y cosas extrañas —de las que no quiere saber— nadando por fuera del cristal.

Estiró sus brazos hacia arriba para destensar los músculos de su espalda y respiró hondo; al menos todo lo que vivió el día de ayer había quedado relegado como un recuerdo de un día intenso. Un momento creado por su tan fantasiosa mente.

Un sueño.

—Buenos días, Draco.

Escuchar la voz de Harry tan temprano era un ataque cardiaco directo, casi un infarto. Su respiración se aceleró de forma evidente, abrió completamente sus ojos y cuando volteó a verlo, se percató de que el otro no tenía lentes puestos, llegaron a él todos los recuerdos del día anterior; como conocer a ese Harry decía que llegó de otro mundo y por consecuente, como fue obligado a compartir su habitación con él.

Y, sobre todo, como se sintió ser besado por aquellos delgados labios con los que había fantaseado gran parte de su estancia en el colegio. Tal vez desde quinto grado, cuando era parte de la brigada inquisidora y se dedicaba a buscar cualquier pretexto para fastidiar a Harry mucho más de lo que lo hacía.

O podría, ser incluso desde antes, pero aquello no lo reconocería nunca.

Quiso recordar qué pasó después del beso que compartieron, pero sacudió su cabeza para mejor negar la imagen que aparecía en su mente; de sólo evocar un poco los sucesos de la noche anterior, sintió de nuevo el calor de sus labios por el ferviente contacto; era suficiente para evadir la insistente mirada del otro. Intentó reprimir el ligero temblor de su boca y el sonrojo en su rostro al mirar hacia la ventana, esperando, ahora sí, ver un monstruo marino que le espantara.

—¿No tenías que ir con McGonagall a primera hora? —Draco quería evitar lo mayormente posible mantener contacto con ese Harry. Le movía demasiadas cosas por dentro como para hacer visible la debilidad que sentía al tenerle cerca.

Al menos por el simple hecho de ser idéntico al Harry Potter de su mundo —exceptuando los lentes y el peinado—.

—Lo hice. Tuve que explicarle nuevamente lo que sucedió para que ella pudiera anotarlo en un pergamino y guardarlo bajo llave —respondió colocándose el uniforme de Slytherin—. Por cierto, tú y Granger tendrán que ayudarme a investigar en libros de aquí y muggles que pueda conseguir, todo lo referente a las dimensiones. Yo podré dar algunos nombres por supuesto, pero en realidad no revisé mucho de ello…

—¿Y por qué he de ayudarte? —Preguntó nuevamente, sintiendo en ese momento el surgimiento de la molestia inicial.

—Porque dice que tú y Granger son los estudiantes más inteligentes de la generación.

Bueno, eso sonaba a un buen cumplido y alimentó su ego unos instantes. Sabía que era uno de los más destacables, pero que McGonagall reconociera su talento y lo pusiera a la par de un cerebro come libros como Hermione Granger —y claro, Gryffindor como lo era la casa favorita de la directora—, era muy destacable.

—Bien, te ayudaré. —Draco, por primera vez en la mañana, fijó su mirada hacia Harry y vio como el otro casi saltaba de alegría—. Mientras más rápido te vayas, más pronto tendré nuevamente la habitación para mí solo.

—Qué cruel —dijo Harry, y aunque hizo un acto de drama llevando su mano derecha al corazón, siguió sonriendo—. Como sea, esto nos mantendrá mucho tiempo juntos y eso es suficiente para mí.

—Y antes de hacerlo, tengo una condición. —Draco alzó su mano, intentando colocar una barrera entre ellos—. No me interesa saber qué tramas, pero lo de ayer nunca sucedió, ¿de acuerdo? Y sabes a qué me refiero.

Harry permaneció cerca de él, y aunque seguía con una sonrisa en el rostro, el brillo en sus ojos se desvaneció por completo, dejando a su paso una inusual y fría tranquilidad que en nada tenía punto de comparación con los ojos verdes de su mundo que brillaban con fulgor ante todo reto, o incluso, al solo comer dulces de Honeyducks.

Si, él también cogió el hábito de observar a Harry. Desde hace muchos años.

—Entendido y anotado —contestó Harry después de unos breves momentos, y regresó nuevamente ese brillo esmeralda. Caminó a su armario y sacó una de las capas de Slytherin que le había hecho McGonagall la noche anterior—. Anda, vístete. Si nos damos prisa, podremos llegar a la tercera clase.

—Bien —dijo, aunque muy rápido su rostro cambió al entender lo que dijo el otro— ¿Tercera? ¿Qué hora es? —Preguntó Draco con terror en su voz y arrojó el conjuro _tempus_ frente a él con su varita.

—Cerca de las diez. —Harry continuó metiendo cosas a un pequeño portafolio que tenía para sus clases, pero seguía mirándolo.

Con esa mueca petulante en su rostro. Una que, por cierto, le estaba provocando un sonrojo.

—¡Idiota, yo nunca he faltado a ninguna clase! ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

—Quería dejarte descansar más —respondió alzando los hombros, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Sé que con eso te recuperas pronto de tus jaquecas.

Draco no pudo responder nada, y en su lugar, se levantó a tropezones de su cama y cogió el primer cambio de ropa que encontró en su armario, caminó al baño y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Se sentía consternado, porque sí, aquello era algo que sí hacía para aliviar sus dolores de cabeza, no eran cosas que salían en una plática entre amigos o que compartía con cualquiera; era más bien un ritual de sanación, pues antes de dormir, solía comer las frituras que le arrojó Harry a su cama en la noche que él diligente comió sin chistar y, además, era usual que durmiera un par de horas extra para que el malestar desapareciera por completo, y así volver a ser el mismo cretino que todos aman.

Y la única forma de saberlo, es haberlo visto. Nadie sabía esos pequeños detalles sobre él que el Harry del otro mundo conocía tan bien; no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, algo parecido al cariño surgió por debajo de la molestia que sentía, incluso la comprensión y lástima, pues recordó vagamente su reacción cuando el indiscreto de Weasley le preguntó por el Draco de su mundo y como algo muy similar al deseo de sangre brotaba de su magia.

Era mejor no preguntar. Y dejar de pensar en lo que _ese_ Harry le provocaba.

Suficiente tenía con lo que sentía por el Harry de su mundo.

—Te esperaré para llegar tarde, así nos regañan a los dos juntos.

Eso sonaba mucho a _problemas_.


	8. Capítulo VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias del capítulo; Contiene Lime explícito.

**VII**

Si Harry detestaba algo más que las clases de herbología, era saber de la existencia cuántica fantástica de universos alternos al suyo. Y qué mejor, que en cada uno de ellos —o al menos en la mayoría—, habitaba una versión de él.

Y tuvo la desgracia de conocer al Harry Potter que físicamente, era similar a él, pero eran tan diferente a la vez.

Transcurrieron algunos días desde la llegada de ese Harry; y si a la mayoría de los estudiantes no les resultaba extraño ver una versión de Harry con colores de Slytherin, caminando y sonriendo con arrogancia a todo aquel que le mirara, definitivamente era obra de un ente poderoso ver como ese mismo Harry Potter andaba siempre, a todos lados, junto a Draco Malfoy.

Que la existencia de otros mundos alternos les enseñe a no desear cosas imposibles, pues Harry, en algún momento de sus últimas vacaciones antes de regresas a clases, pensó por breves momentos cómo serían las cosas de haber sido amigo de Draco desde primer grado.

Bueno, ahí tenía la respuesta.

Y sinceramente, no era muy agradable.

Pues él no era quien andaba codo a codo con el heredero Malfoy.

Y no sólo se resumía a eso, era lo que su otro yo decía sin ningún tipo de vergüenza —porque más de uno externó su inquietud del por qué estaban juntos, de si desconocía sobre que Draco fuera un ex Mortífago—, y gritando a todo pulmón, contestaba con una sonrisa.

«Draco es mi persona favorita en el mundo.» Decía, mientras observaba a media escuela con mirada acusadora «Es evidente que todos tenemos derecho a tomar malas decisiones, y claro, podemos arrepentirnos de ellas. Draco ha demostrado aceptar sus errores con honor, ¿quiénes son ustedes para juzgarlo?».

La mayoría de los estudiantes, se reservaban sus comentarios después de escuchar eso mismo a diario. Tal vez resultaba un poco intimidante que un Harry Potter defendiera con tanto ahínco a Draco, al grado de alejar por completo cualquier rumor o falta hacía él.

Y aunque en el fondo estaba agradecido, no podía sentir una tranquilidad sincera, pues no fue él quien logró aplacar a todos. Su presencia sólo disminuía por momentos el acoso hacia Draco… pero jamás logró atreverse a hacer eso.

No al menos de momento.

Un sentimiento indomable creció desde ese momento; lento, pero constante, sobre todo cuando veía a su _otro_ _yo_ demasiado cerca de Draco. Y en un acto involuntario, en el momento en que vio a Draco completamente solo caminando por el pasillo hacia el gran comedor, se armó de valor y se acercó a él bastante presuroso… y por un momento, deseó no haberlo hecho.

Draco olía a una colonia diferente. No era el usual aroma a yerbabuena que adoraba inhalar al pasar cerca de él… era un olor intruso, repulsivo, porque sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía.

Sin medir su fuerza, atrapó el brazo de Draco y lo jaló hacia un pasillo, detrás de un pilar de piedra lo suficiente grueso como para quedar los dos sin ser vistos por alguien más. Recargó el cuerpo de Draco con menos suavidad de la que había pensado y aspiró lentamente, intentando controlar un sentimiento tan arcaico que era inocuo en la raza humana.

 _Celos_.

Terribles y crueles celos.

—¿Necesitas algo, Potter? —Draco le habló, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones mentales.

—¿Por qué hueles así? —Realmente quería no sonar tan bruto, pero si algo lo caracterizaba como un Gryffindor, era decir o hacer las cosas antes de pensarlas.

—Perdí mi colonia y tomé un poco de la del otro Potter. No quería oler igual a ti después de un entrenamiento.

Harry soltó el aire que contenía en su pecho. Sentía una ligera tranquilidad después de eso, no era porque sucediera algo entre ellos; sólo habían estado juntos casi tres semanas, no era para que las cosas avanzaran así de rápido. Y la escasa estabilidad mental que había alcanzado, se fue por la borda al pensar rápidamente en que tenía que hacer algo, pues ambos Slytherin compartían todo juntos, esa era la primera vez en días que veía a Draco realmente solo.

Incluso Hermione le contó que el cuarto de Draco era la habitación temporal del otro Harry.

No sabía lo que el otro Harry tenía planeado, pero sabía que no era nada bueno.

Tenía que hacer algo pronto si no quería que las cosas resultasen equívocas.

—¿Terminó el interrogatorio? —Draco miraba a Harry con esos ojos plateados que reflejaban preocupación genuina hacia él. No era normal que una conversación entre ellos fuera de más de dos diálogos antes de pasar al intercambio de magia innecesaria.

—Si. —Harry fue aflojando el agarre que tenía con Draco, hasta que sólo deslizó su mano por el brazo del otro y acarició la muñeca con delicadeza—. Sólo, no la vuelvas a usar.

—¿Por qué estamos teniendo esta charla? —Ahora era Draco quien estaba curioso por el extraño acercamiento del Harry de su mundo hacia él—. No recuerdo que antes de esto hayas intentado hablarme en meses, al menos desde mi juicio para evitar Azkaban.

—No hay motivo en particular —respondió mirando hacia el pasillo, vigilando que nadie se asomara cerca de donde estaban.

—En ese caso, no encuentro razón para hacerte caso y dejar de usar la loción del otro Potter —dijo Draco, e ignoró la punzada de decepción que surgía en él—. Huele bien, y me gusta.

Harry se quedó pasmado ante las palabras de Draco, y sintió un estallido que nació en su abdomen.

Fue una detonación en su interior. Algo que derrumbó por completo las barreras invisibles que se negaba a cruzar.

Harry, valiente —o tal vez estúpido cegado por los celos—, se acercó más a Draco y le besó con fuerza. Al sentir que Draco no le rechazaba, continuó con más intensidad su contacto, metiendo en la capa de Draco sus manos para acariciar sobre la ropa el firme cuerpo del otro. No creía que eso estaba pasando, y siendo sinceros, podría morir muy feliz en ese momento si su némesis lo quería maldecir después de eso.

Por otra parte, Draco estaba sorprendido por el desenlace de los hechos. Era extraño como, el día que menos estaba esperando algún acercamiento del Harry de su mundo, fue cuando sucedió, ¡y vaya de qué forma! Sus piernas se convertían en una masa gelatinosa cuando más insistía Harry en saborear su boca como si se tratara del elixir _Felix felicis_ ; cerró sus ojos e intentó seguir el ritmo del beso, mordiendo los labios con los que había delirado desde hace tiempo.

El calor aumentó entre ambos, y Harry, quien estaba demasiado conectado a ese instante, decidió aumentar las caricias que le daba a Draco; desabrochó el pantalón del otro con mucha prisa, y mientras su boca se dedicaba a besar y lamer el cuello perlado de sudor de Draco, sus manos inquietas recorrían la piel del abdomen delgado del otro, deslizando con rapidez sus movimientos hacia el pene —ya algo duro— que estaba atrapado en el bóxer. Jaló el elástico lo suficiente para poder bajarlo y liberar el miembro; volteó su mirada unos instantes hacia abajo y soltó un gemido de gusto al corroborar que la perfección la llevaba Draco en todos lados: un lindo pene ligeramente más oscuro que el resto de su cuerpo con una cabeza rosada se erguía y sometía bajo sus caricias.

No dudó un instante y comenzó a masajearlo, robándole a Draco más de un gemido.

La mano callosa de Harry Potter lo estaba masturbando, tocando una parte tan íntima, provocándole un placer que no podía comparar con ningún otro; apretaba con la fuerza necesaria la base de su pene, y luego acariciaba la hendidura del glande, limpiando el líquido pre seminal que salía por la intensidad de las caricias. Y todo eso, combinado con la lengua cálida de Harry recorriendo su cuello…

Si el cielo existía, Draco sabía que lo estaba tocando en ese momento.

Pronto, sintió el cosquilleo en su abdomen, aquel que le avisaba con premura que eyacularía en cualquier momento; decidió dejarse llevar por el evidente orgasmo que sentiría y se rindió a la intensidad de las sensaciones que caían en picada sobre él.

Y fue cuando estalló sin previo aviso, exhalando un gemido que murió en su boca al sentir nuevamente los labios de Harry sobre los suyos, deshaciéndose por completo en la calidez que sentía.

Pero no quería que todo terminara ahí.

—¿Draco? —La voz ronca de Harry se escuchaba a lo lejos, casi como un leve susurro detrás de una neblina de deseo— ¿Qué estás…?

Las reacciones post orgásmicas eran las más extrañas, porque ahí, sintiendo todo el calor del momento, soltando rienda suelta a sus más recónditas fantasías, se hincó sobre sus rodillas y desabrochó rápido los pantalones de Harry, deleitándose con el grosor y dureza del pene que se marcaba perfectamente en el bóxer.

Decidió que es mejor hacer que decir… o fue su parte animal la que habló, porque sin pedir permiso previo, sacó el miembro de la evidente prisión a la que era sometido y lo engulló en su boca por completo.

Harry sintió que iba a morir. La saliva caliente que lubricaba constantemente su pene lo desarmó; Draco jugaba con sus mejillas, apretándolas y él se sentía en un pedazo de paraíso cuando el otro comenzó a subir y bajar su boca por el largo de su pene, enredando su lengua y presionando maravillosamente en los sitios ideales, sintiendo la vibración de los gemidos de Draco, atrapados en medio del glorioso sexo oral. Gozoso de todo, enredó sus dedos en las hebras rubias de quien le estaba otorgando la mejor sensación de su vida.

Quería durar más… deseaba prolongar ese momento por el resto de su vida… pero al ser una persona con poca experiencia en el sexo, no pudo contener la venida que tuvo cuando Draco acarició sus testículos, apretando con su pulgar entre ellos.

Abrió sus ojos por primera vez desde que Draco le daba la mamada de su vida y se deleitó al ver el instante en que tragó su semen.

 _Merlín_. Era el jodido infierno.

Y él quería _arder_ ahí.

—¿Hay alguien ahí?

La complicidad en la que el acto fue consumado estaba siendo despedazada cuando ambos oyeron esa voz ajena a ellos. Draco se separó de Harry al escuchar los pasos que se acercaban peligrosamente por el pasillo; se sorprendió de saber que su mente olvidó donde estaban, y que aquello no estaba bien. Se paró de su sitio y ambos se vieron por unos instantes. Draco contemplaba como Harry quedó después de la increíble mamada que le dio; Harry jadeaba como desquiciado, y en sus mejillas se arremolinaba un color rojizo que se asemejaban a un par de manzanas

—Yo… tengo que irme.

Draco corrió lo más rápido que les permitió su ropa desgarrada a jirones; el objetivo era su habitación, pero tuvo que detenerse en uno de los baños de hombres cerca de las mazmorras. Se encerró en uno de los cubículos y se sentó en el piso; intentó controlar su respiración desenfrenada, y como no hacerlo después de cómo el Harry de su mundo le acarició por completo, dejando pequeñas mordidas y rasguños en sus piernas, ahí por donde su boca se había paseado libremente sin sentirse cohibido en lo más mínimo.

Apretó su pecho, intentando que sus latidos no sonaran tan fuertes, al menos así podría ignorar todo lo maravilloso que fue sentir las rudas caricias de Harry.

En cualquier universo, Harry Potter sólo representaba _problemas_ para él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cadiie llegó a Ao3 :3  
>  Me siento nerviosa, y bueno, gracias a todas las personitas que se pusieron al corriente con todos los capítulos del fic.  
> ¿Se imaginan cuanto amé escribir esta escena? Fue muy hermoso, tenía mucho tiempo sin desarrollar un lime y me siento bastante satisfecha con el resultado. ¡Mil gracias por todos sus bellos comentarios! Los votos, los favoritos... todo eso me hace sentir que quieren a mi pequeño bebé fic y me hace muy feliz <3 Gracias por continuar hasta aquí.
> 
> Besos de agüita de jamaica.


	9. Capítulo VIII

**VIII**

Por mucho que intentaba concentrarse, tenía que volver a releer el párrafo anterior por no haber entendido nada y la desesperación se apoderaba de él paso a paso. Él realmente deseaba olvidar todo lo acontecido últimamente en su vida y sólo quería estudiar pacíficamente para sus exámenes y terminar ese año escolar con las mejores calificaciones.

Era frustrante —por no decir patético— el esfuerzo que hacía para alejar los recuerdos de hace seis noches, pues con memorias tan efímeras, podía recrearlo a la perfección en su mente; sentía cada bocanada de aire que Harry sopló sobre su cuerpo, cada roce de sus manos callosas y de sus labios recorriendo su piel.

Y eso le pasaba factura al resto de su cuerpo.

Se sorprendió realmente amanecer todos esos días con una erección matutina —y terminaba masturbándose en la ducha para aliviar la carga emocional y sexual que sentía—; algunas veces por las tardes, sentía su cuerpo estremecerse al recordar el calor naciente en su abdomen, como si llegara a un punto de ebullición, el cual solo se disparaba al tener presente a Harry Potter

El Slytherin, claro, del Gryffindor había estado huyendo desde ese día, donde todo se salió de control.

Tampoco podía estar solo en el Quidditch porque el Harry Slytherin se había propuesto para cubrir una vacante como cazador —y tenía que admitir que les hacía falta uno bueno—, por lo que fue aceptado casi por unanimidad de votos después de una breve audición.

Era una tortura, porque eran idénticos físicamente a simple vista; pero si prestaba un poco más de atención, la mirada ambiciosa en los ojos verdes del Harry Slytherin era su mayor diferencia y con suerte, le veía con la capa de la casa de Salazar.

Lo único que podía distraerle, eran los momentos cuando estaba en la biblioteca con Hermione, leyendo literatura muggle respecto a los viajes interdimensionales, ya que era justo ahí, que el Harry de su casa iba a continuar con su proceso mágico, depositando energía mana en un pequeño diario que, en un inicio, tuvo que confeccionar desde cero sin ayuda de la magia.

Demasiado rebuscado si se lo preguntaban, pero todo fuera con tal de regresar a la normalidad que conocía antes de que esa locura comenzara.

Con el tiempo confirmó que Hermione era una bruja muy inteligente. Tenía temas de conversación —a nivel intelectual y mágico— que no encontraba muy seguido, ni siquiera con personas de su misma casa; eso, junto con su soberbia, propia del título que le otorgaba “ _La bruja más destacada de su generación_ ”, hacían amenos los momentos que tenían que pasar juntos. Aunque no tanto como para, tal vez, continuar con esa extraña tregua una vez que terminaran esa tarea que McGonagall les encargó con vehemencia.

Y, ahora que sabía de la existencia de otras dimensiones, Draco se hacía constantemente la pregunta _“¿Y si…?”_

¿Y si fuera amigo de alguien como Hermione?

¿Y si Ronald Weasley y él congeniaran en algún universo?

¿Y si no fuera un bastardo como lo fue desde primer grado?

¿Y si sus padres no lo hubiesen consentido como lo hicieron?

¿Y si fuera alguien _especial_ para Harry Potter?

Draco deseaba que todo eso terminara ya.

Sólo pensaba cosas estúpidas.

Aunque, muy en el fondo —y no quería aceptarlo del todo—, había comenzado a disfrutar de la presencia de Harry Slytherin. Él se pronunciaba orgulloso de ser amigo de Draco, de apreciarle aún con los errores que más de uno ya le contó —porque para ese momento, ya todo Hogwarts conocía la visita de ese Harry de otro mundo—; y a Harry… él no le prestaba atención a nadie más que a Draco —y a McGonagall—. Además, le tenía siempre regalos a todas horas del día, los cuales iban de golosinas, fruta —manzanas verdes en específico—, alguno que otro libro de pociones muy difíciles de conseguir… y, sobre todo, las pláticas nocturnas que lograban distraerlo un poco de la vida tan desastrosa que vivía.

Era como un _amigo_ —sin querer sonar demasiado sentimental—. Muy diferente a su amistad con Pansy y Blaise —ya que su relación se basaba en el sarcasmo y juguetear—, o incluso a la reciente cercanía con Hermione —la cual era puramente intelectual—.

Este Harry era sorpresa tras sorpresa; sentía como lenta, pero constantemente crecía un _cariño_ extraño, espontáneo, ligero… casi tan natural como respirar. Nunca sabía realmente lo que vendría ese día, las banalidades que le contaría, o todas cosas nuevas que le enseñaría.

O al menos así había sido hasta que el Harry de su mundo lo arruinó y ahora no podía ni verlo sin pensar en cómo sucumbió a sus deseos más profundos.

Y ahora estaba ahí, intentando leer uno de los manuscritos más codiciados que le había regalado el Harry de su casa sin poder conseguirlo con éxito, y era un desperdicio. Lanzó un tempo frente a él y vio que pasaban las nueve y media de la noche; ese día, en particular, ya se le había hecho eterno.

Se estiró sobre su cama, e intentó acomodarse por sexta vez sobre la cama sin conseguirlo; se sentía _ajeno_ a todo. Tal vez porque ya estaba tan acostumbrado a la presencia de Harry Slytherin, que ahora, aun cuando no sabía a qué hora llegaría, _quería_ verlo.

Aunque sea un poco antes de dormir.

Y como si hubiese bebido un elixir de _Felix Felicis_ , el Harry con quien compartía alcoba, cruzaba el marco de la puerta y le saludó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

No podía creer su buena suerte.

—Buenas noches, Draco.

—Buenas noches, Potter.

Por un instante, Draco sintió que su corazón se aceleró.

—Soy Harry, Draco. —Harry apretó sus labios, casi haciendo que la sonrisa se desvaneciera—. Potter es _el otro_.

Draco podía sentir cierta tensión crecer a su alrededor cuando salía a flote la presencia —y existencia— de otro Harry Potter además de él; lo cual era muy raro.

—Ocho años de decirte, decirle, Potter a… Potter, no se van a quitar con tres semanas. —Intentó ser racional, pero sabía que era una discusión eterna.

—Que me digas Potter después de que el tú de mi mundo me llamara Harry durante más de siete años es… más extraño —dijo Harry sosteniendo la mirada determinada—. Sólo me decías Potter cuando te enojabas conmigo, lo cual sólo ocurrió dos veces.

Realmente intentaba no entrar en peleas por nimiedades, pero no podían obligarle a llamar a alguien de forma diferente tan pronto. Era una completa paradoja, ¿cómo llamar a alguien que es totalmente nuevo para ti de forma tan diferente a como usualmente lo hacías?

—Ya. Tal parece que ni tú ni yo vamos a ceder en esto, ¿cierto? —Draco volvió a recargarse en sus almohadas y miró al techo—. ¿Por qué mejor no te llamo de forma diferente?

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —Harry cruzó sus brazos y miró a Draco, bastante intrigado.

—No sé… pero está claro que no podemos seguir discutiendo por eso.

—Prometamos pensar en algo, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco asintió, bastante conforme con la propuesta tácita de un nombre para su compañero de piso.

Comenzaron a platicar de cosas que sucedieron en días anteriores durante las clases; sobre el revuelo que organizaron algunos estudiantes de su casa de grados más abajo con artefactos comprados por lechuza en Sortilegios Weasley, de cómo Filch se había enojado por cómo dejaron a la señora Norris nerviosa con tanto alboroto y la mirada, aunque enojada, también resignada de la directora, restándole 50 puntos a su casa por mala conducta y comportamiento.

Bueno, al menos ahora sí tenían razones para descontarles puntos; no que siempre, la casa de Gryffindor recibía puntos extra adjudicados por pretextos y razones muy improbables.

Hasta en eso el maldito Harry Potter de su mundo era suertudo.

La voz de su compañero comenzó a escucharse a lo lejos, realmente ya no prestaba atención a lo que decía. El efecto que tenía el nombre de Harry Potter —Gryffindor—, era aberrante. Le causaba inestabilidad, rabia, anhelo…

—Draco… —Harry guardó silencio unos momentos que a él le ayudaron a volver a la realidad. Después le escuchó respirar hondo y continuar— ¿Hay algo que te molesta últimamente?

Sus camas —aunque paralelas—, estaban separadas por al menos un metro, y el que sintiera los ojos verdes de Harry escudriñándole, significaba que su mirada estaba absorta en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Harry, por supuesto, quería saber qué pasaba por la mente de Draco, y aunque se tenía una pequeña sospecha lo que ocasionó el reciente comportamiento de Draco, decidió no presionar, al contrario, le era conveniente comenzar a mover sus cartas. La idea inicial, era que Draco se acostumbrara lentamente a su presencia, pero ahora sólo quería invadir cada uno de los pensamientos de Draco, necesitaba reemplazar todos sus recuerdos por unos nuevos y más hermosos, unos donde él sea un rey, y todos le rindieran tributo a él.

Se dedicaba a observarle, a aprender más del Draco de este mundo, quien, en esencia, era muy similar al de su universo, pero existía algo diferente, y él quería saber todo.

—Aun si no me lo quieres decir, creo que es importante que lo hables. No conmigo, pero si con Pansy o Blaise... Pansy es mejor, ella me gusta, es divertida y me da dulces en clases.

Draco sonrió un poco. Era gracioso imaginar a _ese_ Harry Potter con porte de Slytherin —defendiéndole a viva voz de todas las miradas clandestinas e inquisidoras—, emocionado por un par de golosinas de contrabando. La sonrisa que tenía en su cara, con el hoyuelo que se formaba en la comisura derecha de su rostro, era algo que sólo había visto a lo lejos, oculto entre miradas disimuladas.

Y lo tenía ahí. Tan cerca…

Y a su vez, tan diferente.

Ese Harry era todo lo que se imaginó a su tierna edad de once años con la oferta de amistad que le hizo.

—Recuerdo que el _tú_ de mi mundo, solía alejarse de aquello que le incomodaba, sea situaciones, lugares o incluso personas. —Draco se incomodó al instante ante la mención de su alter ego, era evidente el cariño en su voz; y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de desprecio a sí mismo—. No quiero decir que seas alguien que no eres, y mucho menos imponerte algo, sólo… creo que es lo mejor cuando hay algo que ni tú mismo te entiendes. Es necesario poner distancia a veces.

Draco vio como los ojos verdes de Harry, sin los lentes, brillaban más que de costumbre; el esmeralda creaba armonía con la forma de sus ojos y las mejillas que, lentamente, comenzaban a volverse rosadas. Aunque no sabía si por la vergüenza de sus palabras o por el bochorno que sentía él también.

¿Acaso aumentó la temperatura de la habitación?

Se sintió ligeramente nervioso por la profundidad de la mirada del otro. Y con todo eso, aún prevalecía la comodidad y confianza que poco a poco, el otro ganaba sobre él.

—Buenas noches… Harry —dijo cortante, pero le regaló una sonrisa para no hacer sentir mal a Harry, después de todo, él era el del problema. Él era quien debía resolver qué hacer con la situación actual.

—Buenas noches, Draco —respondió Harry y le vio acostarse. A través de su voz proyectaba felicidad —. Descansa.

Y estaba decidido en hacer lo que, desde un principio, debió haber hecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, cómo amo todos sus comentarios :) Me hacen sonreír, y continuar este hermosa historia que surgió gracias a un fanart que vi entre estos dos Harry's que nos están robando el corazón.
> 
> Mil gracias por todas sus bellas palabras, ¿a cuál Harry prefieren hasta el momento? 
> 
> Aclaración, sus preferencias no alterarán el orden ni el desenlace que tendrá la historia, porque les platico, queridos, que ya vamos a más de la mitad y ya tengo escrito en una libreta hasta el epílogo. Espero tener tiempo estos días para escribir los capítulos restantes y postearlos con más frecuencia.
> 
> Besos de chocolate oscuro.


	10. Capítulo IX

**IX**

En cada paso que Harry daba, iba dejando una grieta en su pisada anterior. Por alguna razón, los ventanales vibraban y la grava suelta se sacudía constantemente, formando un tintineo incesante que sólo agravaba más la jaqueca de Harry.

Sus manos estaban tan apretadas en puño, que lentamente comenzaba a tornarse los nudillos de color blanco, y las venas de su cuello se resaltaban. Decir que estaba molesto era poco, pues nunca había sentido tal sensación que hiciera a su cuerpo agitarse con fuerza desmedida, desprendiendo oleadas de magia sin forma que sacudía todo a su alrededor.

Aflojó un poco su corbata de colores llamativos, intentando con ello poder respirar mejor y controlarse, pero no lo conseguía y sentía que, de no hacerlo, estallaría en cualquier momento.

Pensó en los días anteriores, era evidente que Draco le estaba rehuyendo desde lo sucedido en el pasillo aquella noche; decir que estaba decepcionado por ello era poco pues creyó, en su tonta ingenuidad Gryffindor, que ese momento fue el acercamiento perfecto a Draco Malfoy, el puente ideal para poder comenzar a conectar con él, disfrutando la unión que comenzaba a florecer… pero el otro, por el contrario, marcó un límite que poco o nada podía cruzar.

No quería presionarlo más de lo que ya suponía estaba, y entendía su reticencia a establecer contacto con él. Le daría tiempo —sólo un poco— para que esclareciera sus ideas; aunque eso no decía que se retiraría. Continuaría moviéndose en el mapa de Draco, entrando a intervalos en su periferia, que no olvidara a conveniencia lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

Y aunque tenía en mente que el _otro_ Harry estaba con él la mayor parte del tiempo —un pequeño inconveniente de celos que logró sobrepasar cuando tuvo un encuentro sexual con Draco—, intentó siempre ponerse neutral con él mismo. Por primera vez, intentaría escuchar a su razón.

Pero cuando Draco le abordó el día anterior después de las clases de Pociones y le dijo que tenía que hablar con él, su esperanza incrementó un par de puntos para radicalmente caer al vacío luego de escuchar algo que le dejó herido el corazón en instantes.

«Sé que me has estado siguiendo y yo te he estado evitando.» Harry exhaló aliviando una sensación de zozobra instalada en su corazón y admiró la ferviente valentía de Draco al hacer el primer acercamiento; logró asentir y vio al otro continuar «No pretendo seguir haciendo el tonto y sólo quiero terminar este estúpido octavo grado en paz, por lo que te pediré, no, exigiré que dejes de estar detrás de mío. Nada ha pasado entre nosotros.»

Draco le dio la espalda enseguida de decirle eso y él no logró responder algo a todo eso. No podía decir que eso no le había herido en cierta forma, porque de alguna manera, se estaba esforzando por agradarle a Draco, por tener un poco de la atención que tanto le había dedicado en años anteriores.

Suspiró, cansado, quizá un poco resignado del plan que había trazado y al que se apegó. Y aunque estaba pensando en otras alternativas —incluso contempló hablar con Hermione y Ron más a fondo de sus sentimientos, porque si algo sabían ellos, era que esa nueva obsesión por Draco no sólo era para tenerle vigilado— para, nuevamente, lograr acercársele, decidió que era momento de parar unos instantes.

No _nacía_ en él un deseo de _poseer_ …

Al menos eso fue hasta hace poco. Cuando en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, literalmente sus ojos se cruzaron con las iris esmeraldas de su contraparte Slytherin y vio en ellas una veta de maldad, y después una sonrisa llena de provocación en su rostro; pronto, su mirada viajó a las manos del otro Harry, quien las recargaba sobre el muslo de Draco…

Y ahí entendió todo.

 _Él_ fue quien estaba detrás de la decisión de Draco. No sabía cómo, pero estaba claro en sus actos cínicos que estaba enterado que Draco le pidió que se alejara, y esa mueca estampada en su rostro era solo de orgullo y autosuficiencia.

Al terminar la clase, no esperó a ninguno de sus amigos y salió del aula con dirección a los baños más cercanos. Intentó suprimir lo más que pudo la ira que corría por sus venas, pero fracasó de maneras miserables al ver el desastre de gritas que se abrían en la superficie del castillo recién reconstruido.

Al ingresar, conjuró un pequeño hechizo de privacidad y caminó directamente a los lavabos para abrir el grifo y tomar agua para echarla en su rostro; la sensación fría lo distrajo brevemente de su sentimiento de ira, y agradeció poder tener la tranquilidad de un momento solo para saber exactamente qué iba a hacer.

—Vaya, eres realmente patético.

Y como si de un eco se tratara, su voz era la que menos quería escuchar en ese momento. Trató de evitar la molestia que causo el _eres_ en lugar de _te ves_ , pues una infería un tiempo determinado, y la otra indicaba un hecho permanente.

—Largo. —Harry quiso evadirlo ahogando su rostro en otro chorro de agua, aunque la duda saltó a su mente—. ¿Cómo…?

—Soy tú, ¿recuerdas? Ese inútil hechizo podría repeler a todos, menos a quien tiene la misma marca de magia.

El cansancio y enojo de Harry le exigían que saliera de ese lugar, pero su sentido Gryffindor —además de la veta de instintos autodestructivos— le obligaron a darse la vuelta para enfrentar al otro. Claro, era él, la cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente era muy obvia, y tenía los mismos ojos verdes, pero el otro frente a él, exudaba toda una energía tan diferente a la suya; no porque se tratara de un miembro de la casa menos querida de Hogwarts —la guerra y todos los años pasados le mostraron que no todos los Gryffindor eran nobles y valientes, y no todos los Slytherin eran traicioneros—, sino por el tono en que hablaba, la postura al caminar y esa sonrisa tan codiciosa que mostraba orgulloso.

Sin mencionar que su cabello estaba desordenadamente peinado hacia atrás, dejando algunas hebras negras rebeldes a su paso, y el hecho de que no llevaba en su nariz las gafas que él usaba desde que tenía uso de razón.

Todo en el Harry del otro mundo emanaba algo muy _opuesto_ a él.

Y eso le _asustaba_.

Pero como todo buen Gryffindor, la valentía se trata de hacerle frente a los miedos.

—No sé qué tramas, pero no te dejaré hacerlo —dijo tranquilo, seguro. Limpió su rostro con una de las mangas de su túnica y lo siguió mirando de frente.

El Harry Slytherin simplemente sonrió, nuevamente, con esa mueca despectiva.

—Muy noble de tu parte preocuparte por un asunto que no te corresponde —respondió el otro, sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño pañuelo de seda verde y lo acarició tiernamente para después besarlo.

Harry lo reconoció, era de Draco.

Y eso le enfureció.

—Aléjate de Malfoy. —Su voz pasó de tranquila, a la furia total. Apretó la mandíbula más de lo que quería, pero era eso o empezar a conjurar para después arrepentirse.

—¿Quién te da el derecho de decirme qué hacer? —El otro Harry guardó el pañuelo nuevamente y su mirada, esa vez, era fría y su rostro se volvió abruptamente serio.

—Soy el Harry que _sí_ pertenece a este mundo —contestó enderezando su cuerpo en postura de duelo.

Pero el Harry Slytherin no respondió a la insinuación de pelea y relajó levemente su cuerpo, recargando su cuerpo en el lavabo más cercano al suyo.

—Siento si herí tus sentimientos, _socio_. —Nuevamente volvió a esa personalidad traviesa y despreocupada—. Creí que Draco en este universo era tú _amigo_ , ya sabes, como en mi mundo. Y como yo soy tú, no creí que te afectaría _compartir_ un poco…

—¡Tú no eres yo!

—Eso es lo más sensato que has dicho desde que llegué aquí —dijo su contraparte y se acercó hacia él—. Yo podría renunciar a todo lo que conozco para estar con Draco una vez más, ¿qué estás dispuesto a hacer tú? —Lo vio de arriba a abajo y sonrió, petulante como siempre—. Nada. Como lo has hecho durante ocho años.

Una ola de energía emergió de Harry y se expandió por todo el sitio, rompiendo las ventanas, desprendiendo las puertas y fracturando toda la porcelana de los lavabos e inodoros. Sentía su cara adormecida, con el ceño fruncido y la ira corriendo por sus venas de una forma inhumana; pensó brevemente, que tal vez había exagerado en su reacción. Era un hecho que estaba molesto… porque sintió en esas palabras una verdad inquebrantable, algo que le costaba bastante reconocer, la cobardía de no aceptar desde antes ese remolino de emociones que le provocaba Draco Malfoy; respiró hondo antes de calmarse, pero sin dejar de tener una cara que, evidentemente, delataba lo enojado que estaba.

Harry Slytherin miró todo el desastre hecho por su magia y no se veía asustado; tal vez porque, al contrario de él, ya estaba muy en contacto con esa parte de él, familiarizado con la idea de sentir esas emociones y sensaciones que tanto él había reprimido.

—No puedo creer que, _aquí_ , me convertí en un patético y débil Gryffindor como tú.

—Simplemente trabaja en tu maldito diario y vuelve a tu mundo. No confío en ti.

—Creme, en cuanto lo tenga listo, me iré. —El otro no se inmutó ni un poco por toda la magia residual, una llena de energía oscura—. Pero no sin llevarme lo que es _mío_.

Harry vio a su contraparte dar la vuelta y salir por donde, originalmente, estaba la puerta. Exhaló todo el aire contenido, sintiendo que la presión en su pecho disminuía; se sentía cansado, y ahora tendría que ir con McGonagall para explicarle que se debía reparar el baño de chicos del tercer piso.

De ese enfrentamiento tenía dos cosas en claro; una, el Harry Slytherin estaba evidentemente interesado —y no de una forma amistosa— en Draco Malfoy, y la segunda…

Que esto significaba la _guerra_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto lentamente se está poniendo caliente... en todos los sentidos.   
> Contestaré los comentarios del capítulo anterior en breve <3 Ya vi que al Harry que prefieren es al Slytherin, y pues, a mi también me encanta, me terminé obsesionando con él. ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, kudos y favoritos! 
> 
> Veamos qué pasa de ahora en adelante. 
> 
> Besos de lechita fría con café.


	11. Capítulo X

**X**

Tenía ya mes y medio en ese mundo, y tal vez las cosas en un principio, no salieron como él esperaba, pero sin duda era un chico con mucha suerte, porque todo se acomodaba lentamente a su favor. La semana pasada, la directora de la escuela regañó a su contra parte por la rabieta que tuvo el honor de presenciar en los baños de hombres del segundo piso; además de la detención como castigo, le hizo reparar los daños y con todo el dolor de su corazón —se veía a leguas que adoraba la casa Gryffindor—, restó puntos a la casa del otro Harry.

Él no estaba tan interesado por la copa de las casas —vaya, no era su mundo en primer lugar—, pero lo que sí le importaba, al grado de entregarse en todo corazón y alma, era ayudar a Draco Malfoy a sonreír por todas las causas posibles; como cuando le informaron que, por esos puntos restantes, Slytherin ahora lideraba la competencia anual de las casas.

Y obviamente, eso también incluía patear los traseros Gryffindor’s a los que se enfrentaría en el partido de Quidditch de ese día.

—¿Estás listo, Draco? —Terminó de colocarse los protectores de los antebrazos y preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en los vestidores.

—Yo nací listo —respondió Draco con esa sonrisa tan Slytherin que lo distinguía.

Todo el equipo verde y plata caminaba hacia el campo de Quidditch. Eran pocas las personas que les apoyaban a ellos —como siempre, los favoritos eran los Gryffindor—, por lo que se limitaron a llegar hasta el centro de la cancha y realizaron unos cuantos ejercicios de calentamiento. Ahí, ya estaban todos los miembros del equipo Gryffindor, haciendo alarde de la galantería y saludando hacia las gradas a quienes les apoyaban.

Harry Slytherin rodó los ojos; prefería enfrentarse a los Hufflepuff en ese momento —los tejones eran tímidos y no resaltaban mucho—, pero quien podría negarle la dicha de, por fin, participar en un juego de Quidditch después de tanto tiempo —aunque fuera en otro mundo— y lo mejor de todo es que era nuevamente junto a Draco. Comenzó a revisar que todo el equipo de protección que llevaba encima estuviera bien puesto y, muy disimuladamente, llegó junto a su alter ego quien, de solo verlo, cambió su cara de entusiasmo a una seria y rehuyó como si tuviera lepra.

—Se ve que estás en una posición fácil, Potter —dijo ajustando sus guantes de cuero de dragón cafés que se volvieron en un instante tan especiales, pues Draco se los había prestado en días anteriores, cuando los suyos se rompieron en una caída forzosa estando en entrenamiento—. Eres el buscador de tu casa, ganas fácilmente 150 puntos; los verdaderos protagonistas somos los cazadores, quienes nos partimos la vida por anotar constantemente.

—Draco también es buscador, idiota —rezongó como si fuera bastante obvio.

—Oh claro, pero él y yo somos un equipo —respondió tranquilo, como si no le afectara nada—. No se preocupa porque los cazadores, golpeadores y el guardián hacemos nuestro trabajo. Draco, como capitán, sabe que él sólo tendría que ser el último recurso para que termine el partido.

Además, Draco no era sólo _buscador_ , era _él_ _buscador_.

Los entrenamientos que tuvo con los Slytherin de su casa le bastaron para saber que Malfoy era una persona con buen dominio de la escoba; era un diamante en bruto todavía, pero el brillo por el que destacaba, no le pedía nada a ningún buscador.

Sonrió al ver que el otro se quedó callado por completo. Si algo había aprendido de los pomposos de los Gryffindors de su mundo —y en cualquier otro en el que haya durado más de unos días—, eran lo pretensiosos que eran, colocándose una capa de héroes; cada uno de ellos querría llevarse el título de quien fuera el salvador del día, sintiendo que, sin ellos, el equipo no funcionaba.

Por ejemplo, el Harry Gryffindor que estaba frente a él, creía firmemente que, en el Quidditch, el puesto de buscador era el más importante. Seguramente en el pasado, fue él quien llevó a la victoria de la copa estudiantil a la casa de Gryffindor. En ese caso, no podía juzgarle por pensar así, pero tampoco le da la razón al respecto.

Si en algo destacaba Slytherin —además de la astucia—, era en la lealtad que sentían —al menos hacía los miembros de su propia casa—. A muy temprana edad, aprendió que Hogwarts podía ser muy cruel con aquellos quienes fueron seleccionados para la casa verde y plata; por lo que, gracias al hostigamiento social que sentían, tenían poca o nada consideración ante los alumnos de otras casas que no fueran la suya.

Aunque estaba un poco en conflicto pues reconocía que tal vez, en otras circunstancias, hubiese deseado conocer a la Hermione de su mundo, sólo para saber si valía la pena tratarla e involucrarse con ella; porque la Hermione de este mundo era una agradable persona, platicaban mucho cuando estaban juntos, y era refrescante conocer a otra persona que fuese igual de listo que Draco.

Pero esa sería historia para otro tiempo y universo. Por el momento, disfrutaría destrozando a este Gryffindor, y sonrió por saber cuánto gozaría ver su rostro cambiando por la desesperación y la agonía por la inminente derrota.

—¿Sin resentimientos, cierto?

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, por lo del otro día —dijo burlón elevándose con su escoba hacia arriba.

—No soy un maldito Slytherin para sentir rencor —respondió mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Aunque su uniforme rojo y amarillo podía distinguirlo y marcar físicamente una diferencia entre el suyo verde con plata, él realmente se preguntó si el Harry de ese mundo no podía ver que, poco a poco, el color de su corazón iba cambiando, o tal vez sólo regresaba a lo que realmente siempre fue. Era muy obvio el cambio de actitudes que había tenido a lo largo de esas semanas; pasó de ser un espectador, a alguien que realmente le interesaba _marcar_ lo que él consideraba _suyo_ … en todas las formas posibles.

Quizás él fue el catalizador al llegar a ese mundo y, de alguna forma, hacerle ver la evidente competencia que tenía y las posibilidades inmediatas de no actuar. Pero que Merlín lo juzgara si eso no era divertido; su corazón se agitó ante las leves oleadas de magia que el otro Harry soltaba sin ser consciente de ello, pues sólo ocurría cuando le veía a él o a Draco.

O a él y a Draco _juntos_.

Y si había algo que un Gryffindor con alma de Slytherin no rechazaría, era un reto.

—Te propongo algo —dijo deteniéndose muy cerca de su contraparte, la de ese mundo—. No podemos competir porque ambos tenemos diferentes posiciones…

—Jódete —susurró con molestia, y se elevó como él—. No entraré en tus estúpidos juegos.

—Espera a escucharme, sé que estarás interesado… —dijo y cuando vio que le prestó atención, continuó—, por lo que apuesto a anotar yo solo más de 150 puntos antes de que encuentres la snitch dorada. Si no lo logro, no me involucraré más con Draco.

Vio la duda en su rostro, la intriga de una apuesta a su ego como buscador de la casa Gryffindor, acérrimo enemigo de Slytherin y un clásico que todo Hogwarts le gustaba ver. Era una maravillosa oportunidad para demostrar ser el mejor nuevamente.

Casi mordía el anzuelo.

—¿Y qué obtienes a cambio? —Inquirió con desconfianza y él sólo sonrió. Faltaba un pequeño empujón.

—El saber que dejarás de tratarme como un delincuente. Quiero vivir tranquilo lo que me resta de tiempo aquí.

—¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?

—Bueno, los Slytherin nos tomamos muy en serio nuestras promesas, pero si te hace falta, podemos hacer un juramento inquebrantable.

Podía ver perfectamente cómo el rostro del Harry Gryffindor pasó de la molestia a la incredulidad, y después a la seriedad. Era una oferta muy jugosa, irrechazable de ser el otro y había dado demasiadas pistas de sus obvias intenciones con Draco Malfoy de ese mundo; casi podía ver que el otro se guardaba la victoria en su bolsillo, después de todo, ¿quién había sido capaz de anotar tantos puntos por si solo en un juego escolar?

Bueno, él no le diría que, en su universo, logró anotar casi los 200 puntos en menos de una hora. Que alguien por favor le diga a San Potter —sí, adoraba ese apodo— que los inadaptados escogen muchas formas de matar el tiempo, y una de ellas es entrenar hasta que los huesos sangraran.

—Bueno chicos, quiero una contienda justa. —La voz de Madam Hoch llamó la atención de todos, quienes se fueron a colocar al centro de la cancha en sus posiciones mientras liberaban la snitch y las bloddger—. Qué comience el partido.

Y el silbato sonó.

—Acepto. —Y con la respuesta, Harry Potter, Santo Patrono Gryffindor, salió volando.

Harry Slytherin sonrió y se elevó aún más. Fue como darle un dulce a un niño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aló! Espero sigan amando a nuestro Harry Slytherin... este personaje poco a poco entra en la vida de Draco, y creo que a Harry Gryffindor no le gusta demasiado, ¿hará algo para detenerlo? 
> 
> ¡Gracias por todos los comentarios! Creo que todos amamos a Harry Slytherin, de hecho, aprovecho el espacio informativo para decirles que cree un grupo en Facebook para amar a este personaje <3 Así de intenso me pegó el amor. 
> 
> Gracias por seguir leyendo, nos vemos pronto. 
> 
> Besos de chocolate blanco.


	12. Capítulo XI

**XI**

Harry abrió sus ojos y sintió un profundo dolor de cabeza; le costó trabajo ignorar un poco la punzada doliente antes de poder siquiera enderezarse. Gracias a la experiencia, sabía que eso se debía a que se desmayó después de una fuerte caída; parpadeó muchas veces antes de recobrar ligeramente el sentido y ubicación. Reconocía la cama mullida del cuarto de enfermería de la escuela, la luz solar se disipaba lentamente por la ventana, dando paso a los primeros mantos de azul marino que cubrían el cielo; por lo que dedujo que ya era de noche, lo más probable es que pocos momentos antes de la cena. Inspeccionó a su alrededor y no había otro alumno o persona ahí, estaba solo.

El olor a incienso de lavanda le relajó, y fue cuando recordó que estaba jugando un partido de Quidditch, se revisó así mismo e incluso aún llevaba puesto parte de su uniforme deportivo, excepto los protectores de los brazos y piernas.

¿Qué había pasado?

—Al fin despierta, señor Potter —dijo Madam Pomfrey entrando por la puerta y sostenía con sus manos una pequeña taza de barro—. Nos tenía a todos preocupados. Tome, beba esto.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó aún con dolor de cabeza y bebió todo el contenido del recipiente antes de recibir una segunda orden. Sabía asqueroso.

—Un caos, eso sucedió —contestó ella, dejando nuevamente su sitio junto a él para dirigirse nuevamente a la salida—. Dejaré pasar a sus amigos, creo que se sentirá más cómodo que ellos le platiquen.

Harry se acomodó sobre la cama para quedar sentado. Pronto, vio a Ron y Hermione entrar con prisa y corrieron directamente hacia su cama; Hermione fue quien se abalanzó sobre él y le abrazó; él correspondió el gesto y Ron sólo se quedó junto a ellos del otro lado de la cama.

—Harry, nos diste un buen susto. —Hermione se separó un poco de él y sonrió con alivio en su voz.

—Y vaya golpe, ¿te encuentras bien? —Ahora Ron, quien aún vestía su uniforme de Quidditch, fue quien habló y puso su mano sobre su hombro.

—No sé, me duele mucho la cabeza —respondió él tallando sus ojos—. ¿Qué pasó? Recuerdo estar jugando Quidditch… y de ahí todo está en blanco.

Ron y Hermione se vieron entre ellos a los ojos un instante, evadiendo su mirada llena de preguntas. Eso sólo sucedía cuando le querían ocultar algo, y no podía evitar pensar en otra cosa más grave que Gryffindor haya perdido.

Y todo por culpa suya.

—Verás, estabas muy cerca de la snitch, pero por alguna razón, no la veías, y Malfoy aprovechó eso y comenzó a perseguirla…

—Slytherin comenzó a liderar el partido —continuó explicando Hermione—. El otro Harry era demasiado bueno, los golpeadores no podían hacer algo para derribarlo o siquiera asustarlo. Anotó 70 puntos él solo y apenas llevaban menos de 20 minutos.

—Aun así, llevábamos casi los mismos puntos, Ginny hizo todo lo que pudo para no dejarnos atrás. —Ron tomó asiento sobre la cama, intentando modular su voz.

—Tu estabas buscando la snitch, pero mientras más anotaban puntos Slytherin, parecías… más distraído.

—No estabas concentrado —dijo Ron bastante seguro con tono de reproche.

Harry no pudo sostener la mirada inquisidora de sus amigos y recargó su cabeza en la cabecera de la cama. Poco a poco, venía a su mente los recuerdos difusos de la mirada del otro Harry, con ese orgullo tan Slytherin y la sonrisa que tuvo al anotar el punto 190 para su casa ya que, con ello, indicaba que anotó 15 veces él solo a Gryffindor.

Había ganado la apuesta en cuestión de momentos.

Poco a poco se relajó y volvió a verlos.

—Pero no fue tu culpa, casi enseguida Draco encontró la snitch y la atrapó. —Hermione puso su voz conciliadora, y miró con el ceño fruncido a Ron, quien sólo alzó sus hombros.

—Ron tiene razón, Hermione —dijo Harry resignado—. Tenía que estar enfocado en atrapar la snitch, y en su lugar, estuve vigilando un puesto que no me corresponde.

—Bueno, no te puedo culpar de todo, yo tampoco pude hacer mucho —dijo Ron ya con una pequeña sonrisa y mucho rubor en el rostro—. Ese Harry está desquiciado, ¿cómo alguien puede anotar tantos puntos solo? Pudo evitar a Jimmy, viejo, ¡A Jimmy! Sabes que él es de los mejores golpeadores y no logró siquiera acertarle un tiro.

—No es de sorprenderse en realidad —dijo Hermione casualmente, aunque pronto se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, pues las miradas de Ron y Harry se posaron sobre ella insistentemente. Apretó sus labios y Harry estuvo a punto de sacarle a punta de varita la verdad, hasta que decidió continuar—. Es decir, me contó que, en la otra dimensión, fue el mejor cazador de Hogwarts, e incluso muchos equipos profesionales lo querían reclutar desde que tenía catorce años.

—¡Eso es imposible! —Ron se veía bastante atónito—. ¿Cómo es posible que quisieran ofrecerle contratos siendo tan joven?

—Su mejor marca fueron 320 puntos en un partido escolar contra Ravenclaw. Al parecer el encuentro sólo duró 3 horas.

Ron y Harry vieron a Hermione con los ojos bastante abiertos.

—Es una broma, ¿cierto? —preguntó Ron con voz temblorosa.

—No vi un recuerdo para saber si fue verdad lo que nos contaba a Draco y a mí —contestó Hermione—. Pero, como fueron las cosas hoy, no creo que sea del todo una mentira.

Harry sintió náuseas en su garganta y apretó las sábanas que lo cobijaban con mucha fuerza. Se sintió realmente estúpido por haber caído en la trampa de aceptar una apuesta hecha por el otro, después de todo, ¿por qué el otro lanzaría una apuesta en la que no estaría seguro de ganar? Era claro que su contraparte Slytherin sabía que ganaría.

Y ahora le había dejado el camino libre con Draco.

—Pero hay algo que aun no entiendo, ¿por qué me caí de la escoba?

—Bueno, aún no sabemos qué ocurrió realmente —respondió Ron sobando su cabeza—. Cuando Madam Hooch marcó el final del partido en el momento en que Draco atrapó la snitch, el otro Harry y el resto de Slytherin volaron hacia Draco para comenzar a celebrar, y después de eso, tú te acercaste a ellos e ibas con un rostro muy enojado, muy similar a cuando tenías el guardapelo. Tenías tomado de las solapas al otro Harry, hubo una explosión de magia y caíste de tu escoba contra el pasto.

—Cuando bajé de las gradas, estabas inconsciente —dijo Hermione acariciando la muñeca de Harry—. Tenías una pierna rota y dos costillas fracturadas. Corrimos a traerte a la enfermería para que te restauraran, al parecer ya estás fuera de peligro.

—Fuimos con McGonagall para ver qué haría contra el otro Harry, porque claro que hizo algo para aventarte lejos y que te lastimaras. —Harry reparó que Ron seguía con su uniforme de Quidditch, y que lo más probable es que aun no haya comido… de ahí la molestia que parecía expresar en sus palabras.

—Pero cuando llegamos a la dirección, ella sólo nos dijo que el otro Harry no hizo nada y no podía castigarlo por ello.

Los tres guardaron silencio cuando terminaron de contar lo ocurrido ese día. Harry tomó su cabello y lo jaló; siguió reprendiéndose por todas sus faltas, e intentando recordar qué pasó cuando intentó pelear contra el otro Harry. Pocas veces recurría a un enfrentamiento a puño limpio, no al menos desde que ya no acudía a clases en el mundo muggle, e incluso, hacía lo posible por evitar encontrarse con su primo y sus amigos —sabía que, de hacerlo, estaría tentado en usar su varita—.

Escenas borrosas y confusas venían a su mente, el recuerdo agrío de ver cómo Slytherin anotaba punto tras punto gracias al Harry de su equipo, la preocupación de no poder encontrar la snitch, la impotencia cuando se distraía cada vez que escuchaba como los del otro equipo festejaban.

Pronto, el silbato de Madam Hooch finalizando el partido; la mirada de gloria y complicidad que se dirigieron entre el otro Harry y Draco, ambos se abrazaron y como en el rostro pálido de Draco se hacía evidente un sonrojo.

Perdió el control.

Voló hacia ellos y sólo alcanzó a ver la sonrisa victoriosa del otro Harry diciendo tres palabras con voz seria y posesiva.

«Draco es mío.»

La furia inherente, pero reprimida en su ser, se liberó al escucharle hablar. Y, como cuando se encontró con el Harry Slytherin hace días en el baño, explotó la magia sin forma; estaba seguro de que intentó conjurar un _repelus_ , pero al tener sus instintos desatados, chocó con la barrera que formó el otro Harry y eso fue lo que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al vacío.

Sabía que, de continuar así, terminaría por descender en picada hacia un destino incierto y oscuro para él. Los sentimientos que tiene hacia Draco, lo estaban llevando a una espiral de emociones que descendía y ascendía con locura.

—Harry, ¿qué ocurre?

Escuchó la voz de Hermione a lo lejos en un susurro, como un faro que intentaba traerlo a tierra firme. Quería ir hacia ese lugar seguro, decir lo que tanto ha reprimido y su corazón ha guardado; intentó regular su respiración dos o tres veces antes de hablar.

—Ayúdenme. —Su voz era suave, pero la desesperación que sentía la reflejaba en su rostro.

—Lo que necesites, compañero —dijo Ron bastante seguro. Tomó su mano y la apretó fuerte—. Somos mejores amigos, siempre estaremos ahí para ti.

Harry respiró hondo muchas veces más antes de volver a hablar.

—Estoy enamorado de Draco Malfoy, y no sé qué hacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y bueno! Harry Gryffindor (al fin) va a poner las cosas interesantes : ) 
> 
> No lo odien por favor, es que está chiquito y apenas le cae el veinte de muchas cosas. Mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios, favoritos, kudos, pensamientos... soy muy feliz que gente de otros países lee lo que escribo, y cuando lo leen personas que su lengua madre no es el español, bueno, es una bomba de azúcar directa a mi corazón.
> 
> Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. <3
> 
> Besos de pan con miel.


	13. Capítulo XII

**XII**

Draco se sentía cansado, fastidiado, molesto y sobre todo confundido… no sabía por qué estaba ahí, detrás de un pilar de granito cerca de la puerta de la enfermería, escondido y temeroso porque alguien lo reconociera.

Había pasado toda la tarde festejando con sus compañeros de casa la victoria sobre Gryffindor —algo que no sucedía hacía tiempo—, y coronando a quien ha sido el mejor cazador de Slytherin en los últimos años; el Harry de la otra dimensión resultó ser una joya, impresionando a más de uno con la actuación de hoy, anotando punto tras punto con maestría. Aunque ya sabían que era muy bueno —los entrenamientos junto a él eran devastadores, siempre los llevaba al límite de la resistencia—, _demostró_ que era el mejor Potter sobre el campo de Quidditch.

Y aun con toda la algarabía, las risas, burlas y cerveza que metieron de contrabando al colegio, no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado por quien era el Harry de su mundo. Él se quedó impactado al ver todo de cerca, la caída fue descomunal, y aunque le llegaron noticias de que se encontraba bien, hubo algo en él que no le permitía sentirse cómodo hasta no verlo.

Por eso se escapó del festejo unos momentos —tenía la ventaja que todos querían estar con el cazador de su equipo, retándole a beber copa tras copa—, y siendo sigiloso, caminó por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a la esquina cerca de la enfermería; llegó justo cuando entraron Ron y Hermione por indicaciones de Madam Pomfrey. Soltó el aire que dejó en sus pulmones unos segundos y pensó que lo mejor sería esperar un poco.

El tiempo transcurría y la noche ya azoraba alrededor de él; su mirada estaba clavada entre la puerta herméticamente cerrada de la enfermería y el manojo de nervios que eran sus manos. Ahora que estaba solo, pensó en lo que haría una vez que entrara para saber cómo estaba Harry, pues tan sólo un par de días antes, él le exigió que se alejara de él.

Se sintió muy hipócrita.

Aunque, también podría ir en representación de su casa; como capitán, tenía _el deber_ de entablar una conversación con el Harry de Gryffindor y saber cómo está, intercambiar un par de palabras y finalizar con un buen deseo de pronta recuperación.

Pero seguía sintiéndose hipócrita. Era un pretexto muy tonto, y hasta alguien tan despistado como Ron Weasley podría saberlo.

El sonido de un picaporte girando le alertó y se escondió más acercándose a la parte oscura del pilar; sólo la mitad de su rostro se asomaba, viendo la gran puerta abrirse y de ahí, salieron dos personas juntas.

—¿Estás segura de que es lo mejor? —La voz de, precisamente Ron, se escuchó saliendo del cuarto al que Draco quería ingresar.

—Harry necesita descansar —dijo con voz serena Hermione—. Hoy tuvo el valor de decirnos su secreto… aunque creo, tú y yo ya lo sabíamos.

Draco sólo vio a Ron alzar los hombros.

—Lo sospechaba —susurró con cara compungida—. Digo, algunas veces habla dormido, y no sabía si estaba escuchando bien o sólo era parte de mi imaginación.

—¿Entonces estás de acuerdo? —Preguntó Hermione y Draco quedó verdaderamente intrigado sobre qué estaban hablando, o cuál era ese secreto que Harry les había contado.

—Bueno, creo que esto será más fácil que ir por el mundo buscando Horrocruxes —contestó Ron mostrando una pequeña sonrisa—. Él más que nadie merece ser feliz.

—Eso es lo más dulce que has dicho el día de hoy —dijo Hermione entrelazando su mano con la de Ron.

—Entonces, lo más dulce que diré es que eres maravillosa. —Ron alzó la mano de Hermione y la besó—. Y que tengo ganas de comer un trozo de tarta.

—Eres todo un caso. —La risa de Hermione se escuchó a lo largo del pasillo.

Y con eso, Draco los vio alejarse con rumbo hacia la cocina. Fuera del espectáculo meloso del que fue testigo, pasaban por su mente muchas preguntas que tal vez ninguno de ellos le respondería, pero tenía toda la intención de averiguarlo. Al ver que no había nadie cerca, se acercó a la entrada de la enfermería y la abrió muy despacio, evitando en todo lo posible hacer cualquier ruido innecesario; entró y a lo lejos, vio la cama de Harry siendo iluminada por una pequeña vela de mesa, lo suficiente para indicar por donde debía caminar.

Se acercó con pasos lentos, queriendo saber si el otro estaba despierto o no —deseaba que fuera lo último, no quería un encuentro de frente—; pero la vida no es muy afable para concederle sus deseos, por lo que la mirada verde de Harry se cruzó rápidamente con la suya, con la luz suficiente para ver un brillo en ellos a través del cristal de sus lentes.

—¿Draco?

—Hola, Potter —dijo casualmente, pero mantenía su distancia aún con la sorpresa de escucharle decir su nombre de pila—. Veo que estás mejor.

—Bueno, creo que me darán de alta hasta mañana. Aun tengo dolor de cabeza —respondió Harry alisando las sábanas que lo cubrían.

—Al parecer tantas caídas ya no hacen mella en ti —dijo Draco con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No lo sé, creo que aún quedan huesos que romper —comentó con rostro bastante serio que enseguida rompió con una sonrisa.

Ambos rieron un poco con esa broma, pues que Potter tenga algún hueso que aún no haya sido sanado, parecía un milagro, pues durante los últimos años, el Chico de Oro vivió al límite entre el Quidditch —deporte con bastantes puntos inseguros— y la búsqueda por eliminar a Voldemort y todo lo que representaba. Pronto las risas cesaron, el silencio creció entre ellos, y la incomodidad de un encuentro apareció.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —Preguntó Harry, levantándose con mucho esfuerzo de su cama para acercarse a él.

—Sólo quería saber cómo estabas. Fue una caída muy fuerte —contestó rápidamente, ignorando la leve punzada en su estómago al sentirlo cerca.

—¿Qué pasó con aquello de que te dejara en paz? —La voz de Harry era seria, pero no incriminatoria.

—Disculpa por haberme preocupado —dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño, sintiéndose un poco atacado—. Supongo que un nivel básico de cortesía entre capitanes de equipo es suficiente para que te confundas.

En realidad, sabía que _él_ no era así. Nunca daba las gracias por un partido a los otros equipos, y no mostraba más allá de un interés banal en si alguien —que no fuera un Slytherin— tenía un accidente; por lo general, Pansy o Blaise eran quienes le llevaban las noticias de lo que sucedía con las otras casas. Pero estaba ahí, perdiéndose de una celebración con sus pocos compañeros, sólo para revisar cómo estaba el Harry Potter que le ocasionaba tantos problemas.

—Tienes razón —respondió Harry a la acusación para sorpresa de Draco, quien aún le miraba molesto—. Sólo… no te esperaba.

—No sé ni por qué vine aquí —dijo de forma despectiva—. Y en vista de que esta plática terminó, me voy.

Ya había dado la media vuelta para retirarse, era lo mejor controlarse en ese momento antes de cometer una estupidez.

O eso fue hasta que la suave voz de Harry le detuvo abruptamente.

—Me gustas.

—¿Qué? —Draco volteó la mitad de su cuerpo lentamente, sintiendo que todo era parte de su imaginación y terminaría por desvanecerse.

—Me gustas, Malfoy —repitió Harry sin titubear. Y aunque se le veía cansado, la postura recta y firme indicaba lo serio que podía ser; podía ver tanta determinación en esos ojos esmeralda que sus labios temblaron—. Salgamos.

Draco abrió y cerró la boca; se sintió abrumado por las palabras que recién escuchó, aquellas que había deseado oírlas desde hacía tiempo. Sus manos sudaron, y el peso agobiado en su pecho le impedía respirar con normalidad; aunque se vio obligado a menguar la emoción que crecía en su cuerpo, e intentó poner cualquier otro rostro, menos el de idiota que seguramente tenía.

—No —contestó lo más cortante que pudo—. La estúpida caída te afectó la cabeza más de lo que ya la tenías.

—No fue la caída —dijo torciendo los ojos—. Lo sé desde hace tiempo, antes de volver a octavo grado. Por eso terminé con Ginny, pero era lo suficientemente cobarde…

—Cállate —dijo Draco estirando su mano, sintiendo que con eso aun marcaba la distancia entre ellos. Estaba nervioso, sus manos temblaron y su voz por poco le fallaba—. No puedes estar jugando, Potter.

—¡No es un juego! —exclamó Harry con evidente molestia—. Estoy siendo serio con esto… contigo. Quiero que salgamos.

Los ojos de Harry estaban brillosos, y en ellos, veía reflejada la desesperación y el anhelo que le hacía falta a sus palabras. Era palpable el deseo de Harry, tanto como la magia sin control que bailaba entre ellos, pero sin herirlos; Draco sentía el calor subiendo a sus mejillas y un zumbido timbrando sus orejas. Se atrevió a hablar para poder deshacer el nudo que se formaba en su garganta.

—No… no puedo.

Y Draco salió corriendo de ahí, dejando a Harry con la propuesta en la boca y la mano en el corazón. Corrió hasta quedar desfallecido cerca de las mazmorras, quería tranquilizarse un poco antes de entrar a la sala común, no quería correr el riesgo de que alguien lo viera en ese estado y comenzara a presionarle para decir lo que sucedió.

Sobre todo, no quería que el Harry de su casa lo viera así.

No quería ver esos ojos verdes llenos de vigor, preocupados por él; no cuando la razón de dicho malestar era precisamente la contraparte que tanto detestaba. El Harry de su casa lo había anhelado con tanto cariño todo ese tiempo, que no quería verle… _decepcionado_.

Era codicioso. Quería al Harry del otro mundo por todo el afecto incondicional que le dio desde el primer instante en que se conocieron, se desvivía por él noche y día, mirándolo con esos ojos verdes tan suaves, entregándose sin algún atisbo de vergüenza o pena. Esas semanas de convivencia, le habían regalado momentos divertidos y sinceros; se sentía feliz y confundido, porque sabía que pronto terminarían de arreglar el diario y ese Harry se marcharía.

Y también, reconocía, que durante muchos años anheló escuchar que el Harry de su mundo le dijera esas palabras, que _le mirara_ con esa desesperación y ansiedad contenidos.

Abrazó sus piernas y escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Sólo quería _desaparecer_.

Draco estaba tan absorto sintiendo su corazón revoloteando en su pecho, que ignoró la presencia que seguía de cerca sus pasos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando escribí este capítulo, sentí que quería gritar de emoción. Es que ya Harry G. comenzó a trabajar, y sinceramente, es demasiado desesperado para hacer las cosas... era casi obvio que le iba a decir que le gustaba enseguida que lo viera. 
> 
> Mil gracias a todos por los kudos, favoritos, comentarios... soy muy feliz con saber que alguien está leyendo esto y sonríe (o se desespera, cualquiera que sea el caso)
> 
> Nos leemos. 
> 
> Besos de brownies.


	14. Capítulo XIII

**Capítulo XIII**

Harry se sentía molesto.

Y si el entrenamiento que hizo de vuelo de escoba anotando quaffle tras quaflle en los aros solo desde las cinco de la mañana hasta las 8 am sin descanso no lo corroboraba, seguramente el ceño fruncido y el rictus en su boca si lo harían. 

Desde hace tres noches que siguió a Draco hasta la enfermería después del partido contra Gryffindor —y le vio sollozar a las afueras de las mazmorras durante más tiempo del que le gustó a su corazón—, las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos. Usualmente, Draco y él solían platicar de muchas cosas que tenían en común por pertenecer a la misma casa Slytherin aun cuando no fuera en el mismo universo, como el profesor Snape o las noches de juerga de contrabando en las mazmorras—, comían bocadillos a media noche mientras se reían de las cosas que sucedían en el transcurso del día e incluso, discutían sobre estrategias de entrenamiento para el equipo de Quidditch.

Pero desde ese día... todo se redujo a sólo un intercambio de saludos.

Y eso lo frustraba en demasía.

No era especialmente propenso a presionarlo. A lo largo de la convivencia aprendió que el Draco de este mundo, a diferencia del contraparte de su universo, trabajaba muy mal bajo presión; se convertía en alguien inseguro, poco calculador y hasta sombrío; debía tener control para poder pensar con claridad.

Siempre le dio su espacio, trató de hacer que bajara la guardia, para así poder intervenir asegurándose que el otro tuviera en cuenta su existencia, aun cuando había momentos en que no estuvieran juntos. La táctica que había planificado desde que llegó a ese universo y vio cómo estaban las cosas, se venía en picada después de llegar casi a la cúspide.

Estaba seguro, era cuestión de poco tiempo para que Draco decidiera estar con él.

Pero el Harry de ese mundo tenía que abrir su gran boca. No necesitaba ser un genio para deducir qué era lo que tenía a Draco tan confundido en ese momento —incluso cuando ya algo _similar_ había sucedido hace unas semanas—.

Él lo sabía. Esto no era algo que podía remediar sólo con sugerir que se alejara o lo olvidara.

Era necesario tomar medidas _drásticas_.

Regresó a su cuarto apenas y Draco ya no estaba en la pieza; supuso que, como últimamente, lo estaría evadiendo. Decidió ducharse y asistir a la primera clase del día; tendría que saltarse el desayuno y sobrevivir con los bocadillos que le regalara Pansy. Sería muy agotadora la jornada ahora que lo pensaba, pues entre las clases a las que debía de asistir —en las cuáles, exceptuando a Draco y Hermione la mayoría eran unos pelmazos—, y la creación del diario —del que ya casi estaba completo—, su tiempo estaba saturado.

Todo el transcurso del día fue relativo. Entre ignorar la punzada de desesperación que florecía cada vez que Draco se alejaba de él y la necesidad lanzarle un conjuro al Harry de ese mundo —quien sonreía como un perfecto imbécil—, las horas pasaron muy rápido.

Aunque la sonrisa de satisfacción que nacía en él cuando el Harry Gryffindor lo veía con ese aire de puritano prepotente, nadie se la podía quitar. Mucho menos la aplastante derrota que les dio a los pomposos de los Gryffindor en el Quidditch.

Disfrutaba pasar tiempo con Pansy y Blaise entre clases y en las comidas en el Gran Comedor; pero definitivamente, prefería estar con Draco sobre cualquier otra persona.

Por lo cual, al caer la noche y estar en la privacidad de su habitación, debía aprovechar el momento de privacidad que tenía con Draco.

—¿Qué tal estuvo hoy tu sesión de herbología? —Preguntó con fingido desinterés mientras se sentaba en su cama y llevaba un puñado de golosinas a su boca.

—Normal, supongo —respondió Draco bastante serio. Inmediatamente se puso rígido y volvió a su estado de nerviosismo que solía tener esos días.

Harry alzó una ceja notando algo interesante, y sonrió.

—A veces puedo ver que tienes comportamientos Hufflepuff —dijo él sin mirarle, aunque sabía que captó su atención.

—¿Qué clases de comportamientos? —Draco se veía muy interesado en su respuesta.

—Ya sabes, antes de llegar aquí, estuve en otras dimensiones, y en una de ellas, eras un Draco Hufflepuff.

En ese momento, decidió verle y pudo observar cómo una vena en su frente se resaltaba. Tal vez por un poco de enfado, y no era para menos, que a un Slytherin le dijeran eso, era considerado casi una ofensa.

—¿Draco muy Hufflepuff?

—Demasiado esquivo —contestó con una risilla—. Algunas veces, te reprimes demasiado. Por lo poco que he platicado con Pansy, Hermione o Blaise, eras muy distinto antes de que comenzara la guerra; eras demasiado Slytherin…

—Aun lo soy —dijo Draco, ahora con el ceño fruncido y con la mirada bastante molesta.

—No creo tanto. —Harry dejó de jugar con la bolsa de frituras y se sentó frente a Draco, siendo separados sólo por un par de metros entre sus camas—. Es decir, claro que eres un Slytherin, pero pienso que ahora has cambiado a como ellos te conocían. Yo no sé cómo eras antes, pero definitivamente, me gusta mucho como eres ahora.

Al parecer, eso fue suficiente para que Draco bajara mucho su barrera y se relajara. Sus hombros ya no se veían tensos, y el rostro molesto desapareció para darle paso a uno mucho más tranquilo —y podría atreverse a decir, ligeramente nervioso—.

—Siempre dices esas cosas. —Draco desvió la mirada hacia la ventana que daba al lago negro.

—Porque simplemente es cierto.

Su voz era segura, firme… no flaqueaba al decirle lo que sentía porque nacía desde el fondo de su corazón. No podía simplemente contenerse al momento de externar todas las emociones que evocaban en él cuando estaba con Draco.

Muy romántico, quizá hasta cursi… pero era sólo la verdad.

—¿Qué me dices de un Harry Ravenclaw? —Preguntó Draco, y por el rostro que tenía, estaba intrigado.

—Oh, era bastante nerd y patético —respondió sacando una bolsa de gomitas de su cajón y se echó un puñado a la boca—. Sus padres seguían vivos, y Cho Chang se volvió su novia desde cuarto año.

—Me imagino que no le sentó bien la noticia a Cedric Diggory.

—No sé, no recuerdo al Cedric en ese mundo.

—¿Y qué pasó conmigo ahí?

—Nadie te conocía, decidí investigar un poco y al parecer tus padres ahí te inscribieron a Dumstrang —contestó Harry—. Ese fue al primer mundo que llegué, y no tenía caso estar ahí. 

—¿Cuánto durabas en cada uno de los universos donde estuviste? —Draco se acostó sobre su cama, estando lo más cómodo posible.

—Era muy relativo. Todo dependía de conocerte en realidad.

Eventualmente, comenzaron a platicar sobre las diferentes realidades que existían, Draco era quien hacía las preguntas, y él se dedicaba a responder todas las dudas que tenía y hacían bromas respecto a las versiones alternas de ellos mismos, sobre todo aquellas que iban en alguna otra casa que no fuera Slytherin —nadie podía juzgarlos por ello, era muy gracioso imaginarse con la personalidad de alguien en la casa Hufflepuff—.

Pronto, el silencio llegó entre ellos, y por breves momentos se relajaron, aunque era algo incómodo aquella quietud.

Hasta que Draco habló nuevamente.

—Si se trata de estar con Draco Malfoy, ¿No sería más fácil uno que tuviera una personalidad más fácil? —Preguntó Draco, casi en un susurro, como si temiera la respuesta que obtendría—. Como aquel Draco Hufflepuff que encontraste antes de llegar aquí, se ve que era más agradable, o tonto, de lo que yo soy.

Harry sonrió. Era tan evidente la respuesta que era absurdo, pero quizá, valía la pena aclararle a Draco cómo estaba la situación en su interior, exponerse un poco —nuevamente— para darle a conocer al otro sus sentimientos en otras palabras para transmitir adecuadamente su mensaje. Se levantó de su cama y decidió acercarse hasta el otro, se hincó y levantó su mano, hasta dejarla descansar en el cuello de Draco, sintiendo la textura de la piel en esa zona, y dejándose envolver por la calidez que emanaba.

—No me interesa nadie más, es porque te quiero que sigo aquí —respondió mirándole a los ojos—. Yo podría darte un reino, podrías irte conmigo cuando logremos restaurar el diario. No serías más un paria, tendrías al mundo y a mí mismo a tus pies.

Draco no le respondió, y él tampoco presionó por una respuesta en ese momento. Lanzó al aire una moneda, y ésta aún no caía para decidir lo que pasaría. Y, como si los sucesos del día del partido de Quidditch nunca sucedieron, Draco y él volvieron a tener esa confianza y comunicación que les tomó tiempo construir.

Estaba feliz, pues las cosas nuevamente cambiaron a su favor. Draco y él continuaron conversando de las aventuras que tuvo antes de llegar ahí; ahora sobre las versiones alternas que conoció de cada uno de sus conocidos, como Pansy, Blaise, Ron, Crabbe y Goyle entro otros —recordando amargamente como la Ginny en Slytherin no era la mejor de las versiones de Ginevra Weasley—.

Incluso le contó sobre ese mundo bélico y destruido debido a la caída de Harry Potter ante Voldemort; un universo del cual, escapó apenas tuvo la primera oportunidad y al cual, nunca quería volver.

Además, aprovechó para contarle cómo funcionaba el diario una vez que estuviera terminado. Quería compartir con Draco, todo lo que fuera esencial en su vida, y ese artilugio que lo llevó a él, era uno de los más especiales. Pronto, Draco se quedó dormido en su cama, consumido quizá por los estragos del estrés y el poco descanso que él le había visto tomar; le acomodó en su cama, cobijándolo en las sábanas de seda que tenía y se sentó cerca de él, lo más que pudo para no perturbar su sueño, ahora que logró conseguirlo.

Podía contar los espasmos de la respiración de Draco, hipnotizado como su pecho subía y bajaba sutilmente, dándole un aspecto casi etéreo, sublime.

No debía rendirse. No hizo tanto para cruzarse de brazos por algo tan simple.

—No me interesa con quién has estado —dijo, con demasiada seguridad en su voz, mientras acariciaba el cabello del otro—. Yo estoy seguro, seré el último, el eterno.

Estaba decidido a llegar hasta el final por Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero, ¡lamento la tardanza en la actualización! Tuve un pequeño percanse personal y no lograba tener concentración para escribir. Afortunadamente mi crisis existencial va pasado y con ello, vuelve mi inspiración. 
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron hasta ahora. Draco tarde o temprano tendrá que tomar una decisión, y esperemos que sea pronto, porque no me gusta ver a ninguno de los dos Harry sufrir :( (Bueno, sí me gusta poquito porque me gusta el drama) Gracias por los kudos, los comentarios, favoritos etc., me emociona ver como le gusta la historia a la gente.
> 
> Nos leemos. Besos de arroz con leche.


End file.
